Wasted Time - Tomione
by KagamiNee
Summary: Hermione Granger survived the war. She was on the winning side and yet she didn't feel victorious. One touch took her over 50 years back in time to let her face her biggest fears. Which didn't include only the Lord Voldemort in person but also the feelings she was suppressing. Hermione Grannger & Tom Riddle Story Includes some swearing and M-rated scenes
1. Prologue

Okay, so I've read a lot of stories with Tomione and some of them were really amazing. As I was reading them some ideas popped in my mind and I just had to write them down. Hope you'll like it :)

She looked at the view in front of her biting her lower lip. Everything was destroyed weeks ago and yet she still couldn't get over it. The war was over, they have won. Hogwarts was slowly coming back to its old shape but still needed the finished touch. Everyone was living their happy ever after even though some of them had to overcome the sadness of losing their beloved ones. She wasn't one of them. She didn't feel this way. Of course she was sad because of her friends deaths. Remus, Fred, they meant a lot for her. But something felt out of place. She felt... Dirtied by war. She used magic that was close to the Dark Arts once than more to save her, Harry and Ron. She caused pain to other people even though she knew perfectly the feeling of it.

She unconsciously scratched her arm, where Bellatrix left the scar. Mudblood. What a joke. To hold a hatred for that reason.

"Hey Mione, everything okay?" She looked at Ginny who eyed her clearly worried.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take some rest in library." With this she stood up and left the Gryffindoor tower heading towards her favourite place in castle.

No one was here at such a late hour and she was grateful for it. As she wandered between the bookshelves something she didn't expect caught her eyes. A black notebook laying on the floor next to te entrance to the Restricted Section. When she came closer to it she realised what kind of notebook it was.

"Riddle's diary?" - she whispered as fear flew through her body, making her unable to comprehend what she was just witnessing. It didn't have a hole in it. It was in library. How?

With trembling hand she reached for it and as she touched it the flash of bright light emanated from it and consumed her.


	2. I

She could hardly open her eyes. They felt heavy and it took her a while be able to look around. She was in a room. A blue room with a lot of windows, a desk and a big teddy bear in the corner. While realising she was lying on the bed she tried to sit up. Her whole body ached. Like someone was stabbing her continuously. She sighed heavily when she managed to take a look around. It was clearly someone's room in someone's house. And she didn't like it at all.

Her eyes landed on a trunk that was lying next to the window. So it was some witch's room. Just as she was about to stand up and walk away from this place the door opened and a woman in her thirties walked in. She had straight, long brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, dignified. Something in her just screamed "noble"! But she immediately smiled when she saw Hermione awake.

"You're up! Thank Merlin!" – she chipped, putting a sandwich and a coffee on the desk. – "We found you yesterday in front of our house passed out, you scared the hell out of us! By the way, I'm Cerelia Potter."

Hermione almost let her jaw drop. It was Harry's grand-grandmother! She saw her in old book about purebloods. It was because of her husband Henry that the Potter family wasn't included in Pure-Blood directory.

"Um... excuse me, but what year is it now?" It was weird to ask that but she didn't really have a choice.

"It's January 1943, my dear."

She felt like the ground under her feet just disappeared. Did she landed 55 years back? How was it possible? Was it the diary's fault? But how? And why?

Her mind was full with thoughts and she felt it hurting. She had to calm down or she would rise suspicions. So she choose the only one safe option.

"I don't really remember anything, beside my name. I am Hermione. It's nice to meet you Madame Potter." – She forced a smile and the woman in front of her laughed.

"Just call me Cerelia. But dear, what should we do with you? I'm pretty sure you are a witch, because you had your wand with you. But how old are you?" – she asked and Hermione bit her lip only to shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't really..."

"It's okay, honey. You look no older that eighteen, so I would assume that your age is around that. Do you know how to use magic?" Hermione nodded slowly and looked at the wand lying on the desk.

"Good. We will wait for Henry and then discuss, what we should do. But for now, you, my dear, have to eat. You are so thin, too thin in my opinion. I won't let you starve to death! The bathroom is at the end of corridor, take your time and when you are ready come down to me." She turned around and hurriedly left the room with Hermione still bewildered.

What was happening to her? She rubbed her temples and suppressed the growl. For now she should just adjust to this situation and try to find out, how to get out from this place. From this time.

She quickly consumed the food Cerelia left for her and walked to the bathroom. On the side of the bath were laying some clothes, for her she assumed, as she looked down at her ripped jeans and dirty t-shirt. Yeah, these weren't good clothes for 1943. She sighed again, took a long shower and tried the clothes with a little reluctance. The skirt was long. Too long even for her as it reached her ankles. White shirt was something that suited her, but she still preferred it to be matched with trousers.

When she walked out and got down on the lower floor, she saw a man sitting with Cerelia in the kitchen. He looked so similar to Harry that she felt a pang in her stomach. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello. You are Hermione right? I am Henry Potter. Sit down with us." Even his voice reminded her of her closest friend. But even though it was hard to say a word, she quickly complied and sat in front of the couple.

"I just told Henry about you. We thought it would be a good idea for you to go to Hogwart. It's a magic academy. What do you thing?" – Cerelia asked with a smile, not discouraged by the confusion of the young witch.

"But I... I don't know how I would be able to do that. And I don't any money and..." – Hermione started, but was cut by Henry's words.

"Don't worry. We will take care of anything. We don't have a children to take care of, so we will be happy to have you under our care."

Hermione was amazed. Amazed by the kindness of people on front her. They didn't know her and yet wanted to have her and help her. No surprise Harry was so good-natured. It had to be in genes.

And so, few days later she received a letter from Hogwart.

Dear Miss Hermione,

I was contacted by Mr Potter about you situation and I would be honoured to have you attend our school starting next week. If it is not a problem, you should be signed with the name of your new guardians, so please discuss it with them.

With regards,

Headmaster Armando Dippet

That's why on Monday she hugged Cerelia and Henry in front of the Hogwart gates, as they apparated with her. They bided her a goodbye with smiles and observed her going to the castle.

She arrived during the feast time and it was probably all planned. Much younger Albus Dumbledore came to greet her in front of the Great Hall and smile at her, but she knew he was wary of her.

"Welcome in Hogwart, Miss Hermione. I'm you new transfiguration teacher. I will take care of your baggage and in a while we will sort you to your new house. Please follow me" – he said kindly and she nodded. She felt really uncomfortable looking at younger version of her previous Headmaster.

But this feeling grew even more, when they entered the Great Hall and all eyes landed on her, as everyone fell silent.

"Good! Everyone please calm down because I have to announce, that we have a new student. Miss Hermione Potter will attend a fifth year and will be sorted to a house right now! – Armando Dippet proved to be a quite small man, with wrinkles and flat tone. Like he wasn't interested in anything. But it could be a good thing about him. Sadly she couldn't say the same about Dumbledore and a whole school as whispers erupted.

She once again sat on a familiar chair and the Sorting Hat was putted on her head.

I see... we met once, right, Miss Granger? You may not know why you are here right now, but I can assure you, that everything has a purpose. That's why you will have to forgive me for my choice.

"No..." – she whispered terrified.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She was feeling sick and it took her all to stop herself from standing up on the shaking legs. She looked scared at Dumbledore, who was watching her with distress. Of course he wouldn't know, why she was so afraid and he couldn't do anything about it either. So her only choice was to turn to the Slitherin's table. People clapped but observed her cautiously. They sensed her hesitation and she was pretty sure she would regret it later.

When she finally reached it and took a sit, she felt these eyes on her. Eyes of the man she was too scared to look at, even though she knew he will be here.

Tom Riddle was just a few sits away from her and was now absorbed in inspecting her with almost unnoticeable smirk on his lips.


	3. II

She avoided looking around, because she knew he was watching her. But she didn't know, if it was more creepy, disgusting or both. He didn't look like the Voldemort she met. Or was supposed to meet in the future. Of course it was normal for him to look like a decent human being as a teenager. But it still didn't suit him. It was just weird.

"Why are you here for your fifth year? Did you study somewhere else before?" Blond haired boy, who was sitting next to her, asked her with curiosity. "I'm Abraxas Malfoy by the way." Oh great. Now Malfoy. Things couldn't get any better.

"No, to be honest I don't remember much about myself. I woke up one day and Mr. and Mrs. Potter took me in" - she smoothly lied, making the boy even more surprised.

"You don't know who you are? That's so awesome! But doesn't matter. The more Slytherins the better." She would dare to argue. "Do you see that guy over there? It's our new Prefect, Tom Riddle. If you have any questions or need help then just ask him." She forced herself to look the way Malfoy was showing.

Voldemort, or Tom, was observing her calmly with a friendly smile on his lips. Sweet. So sweet she wanted to puke. Now she had a chance to take a proper look. He had nice, refined features, black hair, just like Harry, and dark grey eyes. She felt like they were piercing through her and she didn't like it. Until she realised what he was really trying to do and this unpleasant feeling was replaced with fear. He was using legilimency on her. He wanted to get into her mind but she wasn't going to let him in. Hermione quickly raised her shields and was surprised that they worked. So he wasn't that good in it. Yet. Well, that made it one problem less.

Or more.

She thought when she saw anger in his eyes. Was he really so sure that he will be able to do that to anyone, even though he was so young? Conceited bastard.

But it made her also realise that this boy wasn't Lord Voldemort. He was still just a student. Skilled and smart, but only a student. She could try to fight him in his time and win. But what would happen if she did that? How the future would change? She couldn't be so reckless, so for now she decided to watch out for him and maybe mess a little with his "Horcrux making".

"I will be happy to. Nice to meet you, Tom!" She smiled and waved to him, satisfied by the disgust he was showing her. Good. Maybe that would make him stay away from her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Potter" – he answered politely almost making her wince. Asshole.

"'Kay that is it with pleasantries! You have to meet others!" How was it possible for descendant of Draco Malfoy to be so... hyper?

Tom found it unusual. First the new student in the middle of the year. But what's more surprising or rather annoying – she knew Oclumency. And she was able to force him out of her mind without even breaking a sweat. He heard Malfoy talking to her and was interested in fact that she didn't know who she was. That wasn't normal after all. When she looked him in the eyes, he was surprised to see detestation in hers. Did she know him?

But it was quickly replaced by satisfaction and it made him furious. She should know her place.

"Isn't she quite pretty? More than Parkinson?" He heard Nott whispering and scowled. Seriously? What was good about that girl? She looked plain. Her hair was messy, she had ordinary face and the only thing he liked were her brown eyes. But even so, they were full of warm feelings only when she was looking anywhere but at him and it made Tom even more angry.

"Come on. Parkinson wasn't pretty to start with" - Avery complained and he had to agree with him.

After the feast he walked to Hermione and she looked at him disturbed.

"I will show you the way to the dungeons" – he said and saw her grit her teeth.

"Tsk.. fine. But you really don't have to. I'm pretty sure others will be willing to do it for you" – she answered sweetly and he smirked. So she didn't even want to be around him? Interesting. And why was that?

"It's my duty as a Prefect to take care of you on your first days here, Miss Potter." She rolled her eyes at him and scowled.

"After you then, Riddle." She almost spat his name and it made him more angry. If it was even possible. He was starting to hate this insolent little girl.

And she clearly hated to be in his presence. She stood up quickly and followed him to the corridor. He was looking once a while over his shoulder to check on her and his eyes widened when some first-year ran into her, making her lose her balance. It was a reflex that acted on his behalf. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, so she landed on his chest and immediately looked up. Their eyes met and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

She was pretty. Her brown eyes were big and she looked like a scared cat, what made her even cuter. He felt the urge to touch her face to check if her skin was as delicate as it seemed. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't utter a word as it took her a while to escape his embrace. She swallowed, looking everywhere but not at him. She was embarrassed and it made him somehow content if not happy. No, it was not possible. He couldn't be happy because of that kind of silly thing. He wasn't a fool for Merlin's sake!

Hermione followed him, annoyed every time he looked back at her. It distracted her to the point where she didn't notice some freshman collide with her making her trip. Just when she was about to fall she felt strong arms catching her and her heart sank when she looked at Riddle. He was surprised but she was shocked.

He was handsome. Really, really handsome. She wasn't hypocrite to deny it. His dark eyes weren't unpleasant as he looked at her now. He was caught off guard and it made him so... attractive. He licked his dry lips and she stopped breathing and probably thinking also, because that was the moment, when she forgot who he was. The places where his hands were touching her were burning and made her self-conscious. She wanted to stay like that, because there was something in him that scared her. But she wasn't scared of him. She was scared of herself.

She pulled back and looked at the floor. She shouldn't feel like that towards him, he was a murderer for Godric's sake!

Not yet

Some sick voice in her head told her, making her disgusted.

"We should go, Potter." Oh, so it wasn't "Miss" anymore. She heard irritation in his voice. Good, she wasn't the only one pissed off.

"After you, again, Tom" – she mocked and he narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

They have arrived in front of the Salazar Slitherin portrait which observed them with curiosity. The man was old, his face was grim and he looked like he hated everyone. Sweet, another real Slitherin to her collection. What next?

"Password?"

"Pure-blood." Of course, she should figure it out.

"What a surprise" – she whispered and it didn't escape Riddle.

"What a pity you don't like it. Deal with it, Potter. Girls dorm is on the left." With that he left her standing in the middle of a common room alone as no one returned to their chambers yet.

She sighed, fighting tears that threathened to escape her eyes. Could things get any worse for her? She was stuck in this damn house, with young Voldemort and no one who could help her. Telling anyone, even Dumbledore was off limits, she wasn't allowed to mess with time more that she already did.

She was really alone...


	4. III

She looked at her timetable and sighed. Potions with Gryffindor. Two hours. She never thought there will come a day, when she would prefer to have lessons only with Slytherin. Because she knew she would like to sit over there, more than with these horrible snakes. But had she really had any choice? No. And it made it even worse to swallow. She grabbed her notebook and pen and put it in her new bag. Potters bought her everything she needed, clothes, bag and even some cosmetics. Cerelia wanted her to look pretty and Hermione didn't have a heart to not use them, so for the first time she was wearing daily makeup. Ridiculous as she thought it was, she wanted her guardian to be happy.

"Hurry up, you don't wanna be late, right?" She heard next to her and saw a beautiful girl standing there, and it looked like she was waiting for her. Hermione blinked twice and the girl laughed. She had long, black, straight hear and amazing blue eyes. "I'm Druella Rossier. Nice to meet you, Potter." Hermione shook her hands reluctantly, but the teenager was acting friendly and didn't took the offence.

"Um... Hermione. Nice to meet you too, Druella" – she said and tried smiling lightly.

"Don't sweat it. I know you are not feeling comfortable here. But right now you should focus on getting to the classroom on time. Horace can be a real pain in the ass sometimes when you don't attend his precious lessons."

Calling Professor by his name. Hermione would probably never understand how Slytherins could have no shame like that. Even when it came to Slughorn whom she wasn't so fond of.

Few minutes later they arrived to the classroom and Druella waved her a goodbye to sit with one her friends and Hermione looked around to find a place for herself. To her utmost disgust there was only one spot left. Not that she was surprised.

"Hello, Potter" – he said as she put her things on the table. She send him an annoyed look and her lips formed into a thin line.

"Riddle." She could only nod and he rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't trying to act like a good boy when no one was watching. No one. Just as she was thanking for that Slughorn entered the classroom and in a moment she was in the unwelcomed spotlight.

The man started watching her, probably remembering who she was and suddenly he smiled.

"Miss Potter I assume! Welcome to my classes!" – he almost shouted enthusiastically and she forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Slughorn." She stood up and bowed her head.

"Marvelous, Miss Potter! Now, you don't have to worry about messing in today's lesson, just observe everyone, so you can do well later."

Was he for real? Hermione never in her life felt this offended. Even Snape would appreciate in his weird way her talent. And this... old man, was assuming that she wasn't capable of making a potion from a fifth grade?! What an insolence!

"Thank you, but I can assure you, I can do very well" – she answered and he looked surprised.

"Very well. Now everyone, we will start with Felix Felicis today, you all know what it is, because you obviously turned your assignment last week. Am I right, Abraxas?" The mentioned blond boy smiled and scratched his head.

"I will, don't worry" – he laughed and Hermione sighed. So not like the Malfoy she knew.

While Slughorn was complaining about his student abandoning his homework, she quickly reached to the closet with ingredients and took everything she needed, while Riddle eyes her suspiciously. Later she realised, that he was probably confused, how did she knew where they were placed. But he quickly recovered and started preparing his own potion.

That's when she smiled for the first time. Maybe she lost to Harry in sixth year, but there was absolutely no way, she would lose to the likes of him. She would make him kneel before her and admit that she is better that some lonely half-blood asshole.

One and half hour later she wiped off the sweat that formed on her forehead and grinned. It was perfect, anyone would say so. While Riddle's was... so so. Okay, maybe not so so, but okay. But for some reason he didn't looked fazed by this. Something was definitely off.

When Slughorn came to check their works she knew the reason. The Professor smiled widely and patted Riddle on his arm.

"You are a very noble young man, Tom. To help your new friend to the point where your own work won't be finished. Ten points to Slytherin! I am so proud of you, son."

"It was my pleasure, Profesor."

She was speechless. How did he even came to that kind of conclusion?

"What.the.fuck?" – she whispered, so only Riddle could hear her but she was fuming. "Professor, with all respect, but I did it myself, he was not helping me." She regretted saying it the moment she finished her sentence. The look of pity that Slughorn sent her, made her even more furious. And what's more, he would think that she was a liar. And she just cursed! For the first time in her life, she cursed during lesson. She was ashamed of herself.

"Miss Potter, you don't have to worry, I am sure you will do good by yourself with easier potions. Now, for your homework..." The man left her boiling with anger, while Riddle smirked.

"Thanks, Miss Potter" – he said sarcastically and she wanted to snap his neck. This... bastard. "I have to say that you are really good. It's sad that no one cares" – he added, standing up and leaving classroom and her. And a second later she ran after him without thinking.

She saw him turning to where the dungeons were and she bit her lip.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, stop right now and listen to me for Godric's sake!" – she screamed and he stopped in his tracks, but when he turned around, she felt shivers running down her spin. But it was too late to back off.

He took few steps until he was standing in front of her, their faces inches away.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" – he hissed and she clenched her fists.

"I will not let you look down on me! And I will prove to everyone that you are only a spoiled brat, worse in magic than a transfer student!" She poked him in the chest with her finger and he squinted his eyes.

"Fine. But if I beat you in O.W.L.S you will tell me everything I want to know."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She took a step back. What did she just agreed to? Was she really so reckless or just dumb?

"I... I take it back..." Where did her courage escape? She wanted to run with it. But Riddle only smiled and cornered her against the wall.

"Too late, Potter. I thought you are just freaking annoying. But maybe I will have some use of your stupidity" – he said, brushing his fingers against her cheek and she felt that they became red and hot. She hated him, but even more, she hated her reactions. Reactions that seemed to amuse him and he liked them.

"Don't touch me" – she said almost calmly and he laughed.

"If I didn't dislike you so much, I would say that you look cute, Potter." With these words he turned from her and left, while she dropped to her knees, with her hands pressed to her face.

Tom was going mad. And what's worse he was acting like he lost his mind. Did he really call her cute? That girl who was driving him crazy? He had to admit, she was skilled witch. More that he would like her to be. But she was annoying as hell. And it seemed like she knew a lot of things about him. Things she didn't want to reveal.

It was starting to tire him out. Why did he have to deal with her? Couldn't he just leave her be?

The answer was 'no'. Because he was interested in her like in no other person. Where did she come from, what was her real name, how could she so skilled if she lost her memory, how did she know him? Every question, he wanted an answer to it. And there was no way, he will leave things unsettled.


	5. IV

Hermione looked over at Tom while eating her breakfast with curious Druella by her side. Obviously the girl thought she took a liking to him, but the lioness could only sigh at her foolishness. Or maybe it was her own feelings that left her confused?

He was evil. He was going to be a murderer, even if he wasn't one yet. In the future, he would kill her friends and make her life a horror. So why couldn't she treat him like a future Dark Lord right now? When she looked at him, there was this silly, tingling feeling forming in her stomach. When he was close, she had a problem breathing properly. And the worst of it... she wanted to know how it felt. To close the gap between them, to feel his heat. He was a mystery, a riddle, and she loved solving riddles. She wanted to know all about him. Not only things she learned from books. She wanted to know the real Tom, not Voldemort.

It scared her. And when he glanced at her, she stopped breathing for a few seconds, cursing herself. Se hated it, she hated him and herself. Because she felt... attracted to him. And it was sick.

Druella was observing the pair with a knowing smirk plastered to her face. Yes, something was definitely going on between the two of them. It was the first time when she saw Riddle acting so restless. Like he didn't know what to do. And Tom Riddle always knew what to do. It made her laugh. Finally something interesting was happening. She was starting to get bored with all these people, but then this girl came. So uncut for being a Slitherin, yet so interesting. And she was ruining this strong facade that Riddle put up around himself. This was something she was going to enjoy watching.

"Stop smiling like that, you are scaring people." Cygnus Black sat next to her and she scowled.

"Will you, please, stay away from me, before this bloody engagement is confirmed? I really don't want to have anything to do with you until I must" – she said, fighting the urge to kill him.

Three years ago her family made an announcement, that she was going to marry Cygnus Black III. Without her permission, they have arranged everything and informed her, that they will be together when they finish Hogwart. Of course she expected something like that to happen, she was from a Pureblood family and it was obvious she will have to marry someone her parents would choose, also a Pureblood. But it still wasn't something she appreciated. She wanted to find someone for herself and they should know, better than anyone, that she would never choose a Mudblood. And Cygnus? He probably didn't care about it, he was acting like a puppet and that made her even more disgusted. Why someone like him? Even Malfoy would be better.

She unconsciously glanced over to the blond-haired wizard and bit her lower lip. He was chatting with Hermione and looked like he was having a good time. She knew they hit off pretty well, but she couldn't help to feel a little jealous about her new friend.

"You still crushing on him?" Cygnus wasn't pleased with it. Maybe he didn't care about who his future wife will be, but she should at least be focused on him, not some other man.

"Fuck off, Black." She stood up and stormed off the Great Hall, leaving them confused. It was so unlike her, but maybe being friends with Hermione, made her behaving more... human. And she really didn't like it.

Hermione saw her friend leaving and frowned. Something was bothering the brunette and she unwillingly started to worry about her.

"Maybe I will check what's wrong?" – she asked boys and they avoided her gaze. Abraxas was looking anywhere but at her, Tom couldn't care less, but to her surprise hid behind the newspaper, while the boy who was sitting next to Druella sighed.

"Drop it, she will be fine. Like always" – he murmured and scratched his neck.

"But..."

"Potter, you are starting to be a pain in the ass, leave it be." She heard Riddle who was now looking at her.

"She's my friend."

"Slitherins don't play friends" – he hissed and her lips formed into thin line.

"Asshole" – she said and went after the girl.

Tom had enough of them all. Rosier was still drooling over Malfoy and Black couldn't take it. What did he expect? They were about to get married because their families wanted. Of course Tom agreed that they should marry someone Pureblood, but he didn't really understand why they couldn't choose themselves. But the most important thing was that he was just tired with watching them. Why did they care? Did something like marriage and love mattered at all? No. If it was a way to gain power that he could deal with it, but otherwise it was completely worthless.

And this Potter girl. Why did she even try to understand them and worried about Rosier. Did she really think something like being friends was normal? It was foolish, only weak ones needed these so called friends, because they were unable to take care of themselves. It was pathetic.

So why was he now standing up to go check up on her? Why was he acting so unlike himself?

"Where are you going?" Malfoy looked at him with a smirk.

"Outside" - he said annoyed and also left.

"Well well, that's interesting..."

Tom found Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor, clearly lost.

"I can't find her" – she whispered and he didn't say anything at first.

"It will be fine" – he sighed and cursed himself for even caring.

Why did he follow her? Hermione stared at him confused and couldn't help her feelings. These eyes in which she saw more than he wanted to show. The young Lord Voldemort was different from the one she knew. He was still a boy, lost in his decisions, his plans not specified and somehow she wondered, how would it feel to be part of his life.

She shook her head, mad at herself. She shouldn't be thinking things like that. He was evil, he would become a murderer.

Would he?

What if she could change that?

But she still remembered what he did to her during Potions. He was a jerk, a poisonous snake. And she won't let him fool her.

"I'm worried about her..." – she murmured and he came closer, until he stood almost in front of her.

"Why? You met her few days ago. She should mean nothing. Or maybe you are really so stupid to care?" His voice was full of venom, but she only laughed.

"Then what about you, Riddle? Why do you care about me?" She smiled viciously and saw him shift uncomfortably.

"Don't be delusional. I don't care, I just don't want you to mess up things even more." He was funny.

"What things, Tom? I'm not messing with anything." She smirked, while he was backing off.

He was more confused than her. Why did he go after her? Why was he trying to have a normal conversation? Why did he even started to care? It was insane, he was going mad. And this girl... When she was looking at him with this playful smirk, he wanted to grab her and taste her pink lips, to violate her to the point where she would be on his mercy, where she would want more.

He cursed himself. Never, he never had thoughts like that about any woman he met. So why was she different?

"Riddle?" – she asked when the silence between them started to annoy her and took a step towards him. But he was looking at some point behind her, lost in thoughts. So she did what she wanted at that moment.

She touched his face with her fingertips and he looked at her startled.

"What are you...?"

"I don't know..."


	6. V

She really didn't know what she was doing, but at that moment it felt so... right. So she stood on her toes and before either of them could pull back she pressed her lips to his. And what she felt terrified her. She had never had this kind of feeling with anyone. Even that time in Chamber of Secrets with Ron couldn't compare. She blushed and when his hands found her hips to pull her to him she started feeling hot, where he touched. The need to have him closer, to feel him more was overwhelming and when he slipped his tongue between her parted lips, she let a soft moan escape from her throat.

She was insane and he was scared of her behaviour, of what she could do. To herself, to him, to both of them. When she shortened their distance and kissed him he was shocked. No one dared to get this close, no one ever tried to touch him. Even these stupid girls that claimed to be in love with him, they never laid a finger on him. And this girl who came from nowhere, who seemed to hate him, was now in his embrace.

Because before he knew what he was doing, he gripped her hips to bring her even closer. He didn't have any experience with kissing or having any intimate contact with woman, but somehow he knew what he should do. Maybe it wasn't perfect, maybe he was a terrible, but she didn't seem to care. And when he heard her moan, he felt his self-control disappearing. How was it possible? How was she able to make him like that? It was ridiculous. And when she wrapped her finger around his locks, he pushed her away a little and broke the kiss.

The way she looked at that moment, with her swollen lips, pink cheeks and lust visible in her eyes. In his probably too, but he didn't even want to think about it.

She suddenly regained her senses. Maybe not because she started to think, but because she felt... rejected. And it was definitely the worst feeling she had for a while.

"I... I'm sorry I..." Not only she made the move on him first, not only she kissed her worst enemy, but he even pushed her away. How more pitiful could the situation become?

She took a step away, wriggling away from his arms and then she turned away, running to the dungeons.

And he stood glued to the floor clearly bewildered. Was she really on the verge of tears? She couldn't have. She was suppose to loathe him for Merlin's sake! What was going through her head? Why did she do that? And why was he feeling so... guilty right now?

He shouldn't care about her, he should just leave her alone or even stay away from her. He shouldn't let her get close to him and make him feel like that. He was angry because she made him act like her. Like a fool.

"Shit..." – he muttered and heard a loud laugh somewhere behind him. When he turned his head, he saw Malfoy and Black looking both shocked and like they were having fun. Or rather making fun of him.

"You shouldn't make a girl feel like that, Tom. But it was still an interesting show." Abraxas smiled at him this time without a hint of viciousness. "Aren't you going after her?" – he asked normally and Tom scoffed.

"Why should I? She did this... stupid thing on her own, I don't care" – he lied and looked away, when Black decided to speak.

"And yet, it didn't look like you dislike it. Quite the opposite I would say."

Hermione stormed into her dormitory, without noticing Druella on her bed. But when the black-haired girl saw her face she immediately sit next to the lioness to comfort her. She knew something bad happened as Potter had tears in her eyes and was having trouble breathing properly.

"What happened?" – she asked when she finally looked at her, realizing her presence.

"I... to him..." Druella fought a sigh. So it was about Riddle. She should have guessed.

"What did you do, Hermione?"

"I kissed him." Her whisper was barely audible and yet Druella have frozen astonished. This girl was mad. Of course the brunette thought that something like that would happen, but never expected it so early. They knew each other for such a short time. The chemistry between them was, of course, undeniable, but to think Potter would do something so reckless. It was unbelievable. "And he... after he kissed me back, he pushed me away." Now Druella just wanted to laugh at her friend.

"Oh, Hermione. You thought he rejected you, right?" The girl nodded her head and she smiled. "He didn't. You have to understand one thing about Tom Riddle. He is a cold, socially disabled, arrogant ass. But he is also a guy, who never let a girl get this close to him. I can assure you, that right now, you scared the shit out of him and he doesn't know how to act. He didn't reject you. He was trying to run, cause he is scared" – she explained, watching her new friend starting to calm down. "Give him some time. And he will come to you himself."

When Druella left for her next lesson Hermione sat in the corner of the Common Room with a book in her hands. She was too distracted to read, but just holding it put her mind on ease. She still didn't understand why have she done that. When did she started treating him like a normal person, not a future Dark Lord? And why? Because right now he was only a teenager? He wasn't evil yet? She suddenly realized that she wanted to believe that. That maybe she could change him.

Ron's and Harry's faces popped in her mind and she knew they would be probably disgusted with her. Ron would abandon their friendship to never speak to her again and Harry would feel so betrayed by her. She knew he wouldn't left her, but she couldn't bear the thought of him feeling resentment towards her.

But they weren't here. It was a time of Tom Riddle and not them. Not even her time. So maybe, just maybe she could feel not guilty about it? Maybe she could free herself of everything that bonded her to her past in Tom's future?

"Hermione?" She looked up only to see Abraxas smiling down at her. "Can I sit?" – he asked and she moved a little to make him some space on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, great. So? Does everyone already know how I was humiliated?" – she murmured, angry about making a scene in the middle of the corridor. Now she would be a laughing stock. And she was sure Riddle had some crazy fangirls whom would try to torment her. She heard stories like that about Draco Malfoy and he wasn't even half as handsome as Tom.

Merlin, she was acting like a lovesick child.

"Don't mind them. I think they will be talking more about Tom kissing you back" – he smiled and she hit him on his arm.

"Don't say that out loud! I feel ridiculous."

"You don't have to. It was awesome."

And suddenly she was laughing. An honest, playful laugh escaped her lips and she was so grateful to Malfoy for that.

"Thank you, Abraxas" – she said feeling better.

"You're welcome. And now, my new Slitherin Princess who's trying to tamed dark, nerdy Tom Riddle, the Prince of our House and the most handsome guy at school, or so the girls say, I have to return. I have one more problem to resolve. Take care." He stood up, making her blush and leaving her with the feeling that... she had friends.

Him, Druella. They were both there for her. They helped her, comforted her and didn't make fun of her. The House of Slitherin wasn't half as bad as she thought it would be.

But what if they knew she was a Muggleborn? Would they still treat her like that? No, not a chance. She was once again thankful to Potters who took her in. So she took out the parchment and a pen so she could write to Cerelia.

Dear Cerelia,

I'm doing good, even though I thought nothing but bad things would await me in Slitherin. I made friends. Druella Rossier. She's a girl with a little obsession about being a Pure-blood, but who in this place isn't? But I can say that she is like a real friend to me and probably will became one. Abraxas Malfoy too. He is a funny one, but very nice. Also there is a guy in my year. Professor Slughorn adores him. He even though that Tom made a potion for me, when I was the one that made it perfectly. I was so angry! But anyway, I'm doing good and how about you and Henry? And thank you for everything.

Love, Hermione.

You can find me on:

Instagram: https//kagami_nee/

Snap: karoz.et


	7. VI

It was hot.

The places where his hands were touching her were burning. She was panting when he ripped off her shirt and looked at her with desire so clearly visible in his eyes. He wanted her, as much as she wanted him. She felt shiver running down her spine when he cupped hear breast and places a passionate kiss on her lips. His fingers started playing with her bra until he removed it and then she felt him touching her nipples, pinching them lightly till she let a moan escape her lips.

It was addicting, the way he was touching her, she wanted so much more. Because never in her whole life she felt that way. His fingers left her breast and moved down, towards her flat stomach, when they stopped right above her panties and hooked on them. She send him a dirty look and he only smirked, but didn't stop to tease her.

God, how she wanted to feel him more. She wanted him to mess her up until she didn't know her own name. Until she was able to forget.

Hermione snapped her eyes wide open and let out a deep sigh, trying to calm down and collect herself. What was that? Why did she dream such a thing? Why did she saw him of all people? It was sinful, she should never let herself act or even think of acting that way. He was evil, but no matter how many time she reminded herself that, it wasn't changing. Her urge to know him better, it wasn't disappearing.

The tingling feeling was also still there, she felt it all over her body and cursed herself, fighting tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

She was the lowest.

And she was betraying her friends, family and everyone hurt by the Dark Lord in the worst, possible way. So why did she still wanted more?

She took a deep breath and looked at the window. Sun has already risen, so she should be getting ready for the breakfast, but she hesitated. Maybe she could skip meal and classes for today? Maybe she could hide in the kitchen?

"Hermione, wake up, we have to... Salazar! You look like you've seen a ghost! Are you okay?" Druella pulled the curtains to reveal the face of her new friend which was white as paper. "Wanna stay?"

The lioness finally shook her head.

"I'll be there in five minutes" – she said and Rosier left her, wondering what caused her state.

Hermione stood up, quickly made herself presentable and went to the Great Hall in a fast pace. But when she almost bumped into him in front of the entrance, as he was leaving, she felt her knees giving up on her.

Tom also froze, observing the girl with curiosity. Something was different, something was off. Her eyes were wide open, with fear, confusion visible in them. She wasn't moving or saying anything and that was definitely weird when it came to her. After all Hermione always had something to say.

Seeing her like that distracted him from his own thoughts. After she kissed him everything was a mess, he didn't know what to do, but the most terrifying thing was the fact, that it wasn't unpleasant. The opposite to be honest. He liked the feeling of her lips on his own, her hands reaching for him, and the most important: her surrender to him. It made him powerful in different way.

Of course she would be shaken after that all, she probably misunderstood his actions, not that he cared to prove her wrong. But why was she so pale, why wasn't she reacting?

Maybe it was pointless, but he tried legilimency once again and to his surprise she was so unfocused he saw some pictures in his mind. Blurred, but not enough for him to not recognize himself.

Her hair messy in the way he wouldn't mind, pink cheeks and innocent eyes looking straight into his own as his finger started caressing her face, finally reaching her swollen lips and parting them, so he could slid it inside, making her sigh. His other hand was rested on her hip, keeping her close to him and helping her stand. Her own hands found its way to his hair and started...

He was pushed out of her mind and now she was fuming.

"I will fucking murder you!" – she hissed embarrassed, but he only blinked, before turning his attention to the girl standing in front of him. Was she seriously having that kind of imagination? Was this what she wanted him to do to her? For Salazar's sake, he was sixteen and never really wanted to have anything to do with girls. He wouldn't even know how to act and what to do. He felt ashamed to some degree, he should al least educate himself more in this topic.

No, it was ridiculous. Was he actually thinking that he should have some more experienced in this field? He wouldn't need it, what he desired was a Wizarding World, not some lunatic woman! But still, he couldn't deny the fact that she made him feel... feelings. And those disgusting urges he never thought would want to have.

She was a temptation he was still unsure he should give up into.

"Guard yourself better next time, Potter." Playful smirk appeared on his handsome face and he saw her flinch, when he took a step forward to stand closer to her and reached her lips with his fingers, only to touch it lightly bent down to her ear. "But what I saw, I will take as a compliment" – he whispered and she shivered, goose bumps covering her body in a second. Merlin, she was so responsive, it made him want to have more fun with her, but he didn't have a time for that at that moment. "See you later, Hermione." He smiled and walked off, leaving her red, furious and confused.

She was so mad at herself! How could she let him see it? She was supposed to have her walls up in her mind all the time, but she failed.

What she didn't understand was the look in his eyes. He wasn't mocking her, like she thought he would. He looked satisfied, that for sure, almost pleased. But there was no ill intent.

Hermione gritted her teeth.

She should really have some check up in St. Mungo, because clearly, she was going insane! It was all killing her, but she was sure of one thing. Sexual tension, chemistry. They weren't love. Even if he bring out these reactions out of her, she wasn't in love in him. That was the last what was not letting her sanity flew out of the window.

I hope you liked it, sorry if there are some mistakes, I was in a hurry x(

Find me on:

Instagram: https//kagami_nee/

Snap: karoz.et


	8. VII

Hermione growled annoyed, looking at the teacher with hatred. Why Quidditch? Why flying? She loathed flying on some stupid stick. Mostly because she never really trusted it, but aside from that, she just didn't understand why those lessons were obligatory in this time.

"You're gonna split into two teams. No complains or you will lose points." – The lioness didn't know the woman's name, but she was strict. Too strict. "It has to be a fair game, don't make me beat you up for foul plays!" That sounded a little gryffindorish to Hermione dismay and maybe it was, as she noticed the look in their teacher's eyes each time she looked at all the gathered Slytherins.

"You guessed right. Old Hitch hates us. She's a former Gryffindor. Dumbledore snatched her position as a Head of the House. Since then she's quite bitchy" – Druella whispered and earned hiss from her friend.

"That's so mean! Why would she do that?" – Hermione whispered, surprised by teacher's behavior.

"Dunno. Maybe because she's an old hag, with no husband?" – Rossier chuckled. "Ow, we're in trouble..."

Indeed, they were, but not because of their professor. The opposite team just formed and Hermione didn't know why, but she felt chills. Tom stood a few meters away from them, surrounded by girls. They clearly adored him, and young Granger gritted her teeth.

"Yes, they are his fangirls, yes, they hate you and no, you don't have to be jealous." A happy voice reached their ears and Abraxas stood in front of them, blocking the view.

"I am not jealous" – Hermione said abruptly, hoping that her face didn't reddened.

"As for what Druella said, she is right. You should look out for yourself during this game. Those girls can be nasty when you touch their sweet Tommy, as they call him."

Both girls started to laugh really hard, hearing Riddle's nickname. It was too much. Calling future Dark Lord Tommy was priceless. Hermione noted to herself to tell it Harry and Ron, if she ever get back to her time. They won't believe her.

But fifteen minutes later she was far from having fun. She was made a seeker, as the match had an hour time limit and she sucked at flying, but even when she wanted to stay away from the play, the girls just seemed to keep hitting Bludgers at her and she had trouble to stay at her broomstick.

"I hate this sport" – she mumbled to herself when finally she saw a small ball floating just next to her face, probably mocking her. She tried to grab it, but it flew away, very slowly, not like it used when she saw Harry playing.

Hermione cursed quietly and chased after it, forgetting about her surroundings. She wasn't shaking like before, following her instinct, but then she heard a loud crash, the Golden Snitch disappeared, just like a front of her broom. The Bludger flew back trying to hit her again, as she was already falling down to the ground. Her mind was empty, body became numb, she couldn't even scream, but she heard someone doing it for her. She closed her eyes, ready for an impact, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms bringing her to a man's chest, and when they landed safely on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes.

What she saw, she wasn't expecting.

Tom was looking at her with a terrified expression on his face, muttering her name over and over, his fingers tightening on her waist. His breathing shallow, more than her own, as she reached to touch his cheek.

"I'm fine" – she whispered and he rested his head on her shoulder without any intention to let her go.

Again they were playing this useless game. To say that Tom didn't like Quidditch would be an understatement. He absolutely didn't see any rational explanation, why anyone would like to keep throwing a ball to the circle or chase after a ping pong ball. Like some idiot. And the girls who were in his team, or rather forced themselves on him to be with them, made it even more annoying. Though the look of jealousy on Potter's face made him smirk a little. She looked like an angry kitty, when she was staring at him like that.

But later, he didn't want to smile. At all. Those stupid Slitherin bimbos were aiming at her with their Bludgers all the time and he was glancing at her every five seconds, to check if she was alright. Why couldn't she just sit on a fucking bench? No, she just had to keep disturbing him. When she started chasing after the Snitch, he was even more restless.

Moment later he felt his heart sinking, as he watched her fall to the ground with a shocked expression. Why wasn't she reaching for her wand? Why wasn't she doing anything? When she tightly closed her eyes he rushed to her. Barely few meters above the ground he snatched her and pulled her to his chest, before landing and frantically checking, if she was alright.

"Potter, Potter! Hermione! Hermione answer me!" She looked at him and he sighed with relief. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing, but she was alright.

"I'm fine."

He hid his face in the crock of her neck, cursing. Why? Why was he so aghast? When did he started to care for her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he let her ruin his life?

"Thank you, Tom." He heard her voice, before other students ran to them and gathered around, asking if she was okay.

Riddle ignored her, pulled back and helped her stand, as her knees seemed to be giving up.

"Fine my ass" – he growled angry so no one but her could hear him. When she smiled weakly, he turned towards the girls, who were standing in the back of the concerned students and looked at them coldly. "Don't you ever dare to do that again" – he hissed and they run away, shocked by his outburst.

He left Hermione to almost crying Druella and returned to the castle. He had enough of her, of everything and most of all, he was fed up with himself. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was too much to handle for now.

So he went to the only place where he could find peace. A woman's bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was.

Hermione was lying on the sofa in Slitherin's common room, blushing, events from hours ago still repeating in her mind. She could still feel his shaky hands on her, she could still see the fear in his eyes. Could she take it as a sign, that he actually cared about her?

But if yes, then what was she suppose to do? Could she change his plans and the future of the Wizarding world? How should she react when they meet later? She wanted to thank him one more time, she wanted to touch him one more time, she wanted to kiss him. One more time.

Before I go back, I want to know him more. She thought, as a small smile crept to her face.

"Wooh, someone is happy" – Druella laughed and took a sit next to the sofa, on the carpet, facing her friend. "Tom Riddle, a savior of our little princess. An asshole with a newly discovered heart" Rossier mocked and Hermione laughed with her.

"But I think I like him" – The lioness admitted while brunette sent her a 'you don't say' look.

"You sure do, girl. I would even dare to say, that you started to fall for him."

"That's a ridiculous assumption! I'm not in love with him. There are some boundaries I am not going to cross!" – Hermione almost shouted, gaining few annoying looks from people around them. "Sorry..." – she quickly apologized for disturbance, not wanting to have any more enemies.

"You say that, but you two are like... obsessed with each other. I understand you, I mean, I don't cause I don't even like the jerk, but I can understand from your point of view, you understand? But Riddle? It's the first time I saw him acting like that. He was watching you the whole time when we were playing. It was creepy."

Hermione thought about her words. She wasn't in love in him, she couldn't be. But she was grateful for saving her and curious about him. She learned that inside Tom, there is his other personality. An honest, caring, yet playful and a little mean side of him was drawing her to him. Maybe she was delusional, but she really wanted him to at least like her for now.


	9. VIII

Tom was seating in Chamber of Secrets, looking at his Basilisk, frowning. The beast was laying on the wet floor, without any care for him.

"What if I could do it in a different way?" – he quietly ask in snake's language and the reptile opened its eyes.

Then stop disturbing me, brat.

Riddle smirked. Or he could just proceed with his plan. All those filthy Mudbloods should never be able to enter Hogwarts. They should never know about magic. They dirtied Wizarding World with their presence and he had to put a stop to that. At least there was no Minister of Magic who was a Muggle-born or a Half-blood, but that was another reason why he couldn't do it the other way. Everything because of his foolish mother and that disgusting man she fell in love with. She let her emotions take control of her decisions and see what happened to her.

And now he was doing the same thing, detesting himself more and more with every passing second. He was supposed to be the smart one, yet because of that Potter girl he felt something he didn't want. He cared. And it made him sick.

But also just the sight of her made him restless, in a good way.

The way she was looking at him, almost addictive.

The way she spoke his name, name he hated so much, so pleasurable.

The way she blushed from just being near him, intoxicating.

Somehow she made him want her. He wanted to have her only to himself, so she would do everything he asked. Of course with her being so unbelievably stubborn it was impossible, but his longing for her was still present and he was painfully aware of it.

"I will start with that bastard, then take care of Mudbloods. Christmas is coming, so it's a perfect time" – he muttered, not really pleased with how everything was going.

When he came back to the Common Room, he saw her sitting with Malfoy and Black, but Druella was nowhere in sight. He pursed his lips, annoyed with no specified reason and walked to them.

"How are you feeling, Potter?" – he asked in a cold tone, breaking their laughter. How dare she laugh with other man, when she was supposed to be attracted to him? She acted like that towards him, had those thoughts and dreams, and yet it didn't stop her to be awfully chummy with this two peasants.

"Tom!" She quickly stood up, her eyes shining with joy and he pulled a face. Disgusting, was she really that happy? "Thank you, I'm okay now. Still a little shaken, but they are helping me relax." She gestured towards her companions and he rolled his eye, getting more and more irritated. Relax. Of course. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Always with someone to take care of you, aren't you, Hermione?" - he spat her name with venom, even though it wasn't his intention to hurt her. But her expression changed almost immediately and she bit her lip, looking at her feet, fidgeting nervously.

"Um..." He cursed under his breath, feeling guilty.

"Will you come with me?" The softness in his voice surprised even him. Her head shoot up and she smiled.

"Of course" – she said weirdly willingly, making Malfoy snicker. His mouth formed a word and Tom was sure it was lovebirds or some other shit. But when Potter started following him, he stopped caring.

She looked like she was happy. But not in a fangirl way, like other Slytherin girls. She didn't see him as a Prefect and handsome boy. No, she was focused on his real self only and as disturbing as it was, it also felt... nice. No one, who was interested in him, treated him that way before.

He let her into his room and closed the door behind them, silencing the room, so none of her new friends could eavesdrop. Because he needed answers.

"Why did you kiss me?" – he asked and she blushed furiously.

"I... I don't know, it was just an impulse" – Hermione whispered.

"Why did you hated me? When you first met me, you seemed to know a lot about me and I know you loathed me."

Something in her eyes changed. Her cheeks weren't red anymore, she wasn't smiling. She looked serious, but also lost, like she didn't know what to do and was struggling with deciding. Finally she opened her mouth.

"Because I knew who you want to become."

That was interesting.

"How?"

"I cannot tell. Not until you beat me at exams" – she smirked, probably trying to lighten the mood, but he wasn't buying it. It seemed like she knew everything and he was getting frustrated. Unknowingly she was messing his plans, making him waver in his priorities. There was no way he would allow it.

He took a step closer to her, devilish smile playing on his lips and her eyes widened, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You knew who I am going to be, you say? And yet, it didn't stop you from being near me, kissing me, wanting me? Who is the real monster here, Hermione?"

His question hung in the air, as he saw guilt in her expression. His fingers reached her lips and caressed them softly, while she parted them, trying to hold back a sigh. Her resolve was crumbling and Tom was aware, that pushing her further would work in two ways. She could let him take her over, or she could run away from him. The thought itself of her leaving made his stomach clutch in odd pain.

"You, Tom" – she suddenly answered, quietly, but firmly. "For making me feel like that."

This time it was her hand that reached towards him. He felt a shivers running down his spine when it touched the back of his neck, only to tug a little on his hair, while she moved closer, pressing her body to his.

Something in him snapped and it was his turn. Before he knew what was happening, he was kissing her fiercely, his one hand on her face, the second wrapping around her waist. Her lips were so soft, just like he remembered, but this time she moved them equally lustfully as him. She matched his pace seamlessly, earning a moan which escaped his lips, when she lightly bit on his lower lip.

"Fucking tease" – he growled, parting her lips with his tongue, before pushing it inside and it was her turn to moan. His fingers traveled a little higher, until they reached the end of her shirt, only to sneak under it and she inhaled loudly.

Hermione hold her breath. It was burning. His fingers on her bare skin were making her burn with passion she didn't know existed. She discovered she liked it when he cursed, as if his façade of a perfect Tom was cracking. She remembered her dream, but it was far better from it, this was a reality. Reality she longed for and a man who made her have so many contradicting feelings. She was getting lost with his every touch, but she didn't dislike it. She was always the one controlling situations and having someone, who could change it in a few seconds, was refreshing. Scary, different, but refreshing.

As he unbuttoned her shirt, she pulled on his tie and her lips made a contact with a sensitive skin on his neck. He shivered when she sucked on it, leaving a mark and a moment later he grabbed her tights, making her wrap her legs around his waist, while he motioned them to his desk, sitting her on it, without moving away.

His hand tightened on the locks of her hair and he pulled her head back, making her look at him and when she did, he smirked.

She knew he was satisfied.

And she was falling.


	10. IX

Tom was hesitating. Even though he had her in his arms, quite at his mercy, as she wasn't really able to do or even say anything smart at that moment, he was still unsure. He wanted her, that was obvious. But something was making him hold back. She was so fragile, yet so stubborn and brave. So beautiful, yet so ugly in her opinions. And so needy, it was almost painful.

A sighing mess, when he slowly, with trembling hands pulled her shirt off and inhaled sharply at the picture that displayed in front of him. Merlin, who could guess the nerd could have that kind of body? This should be illegal. She was slim, but not skinny and had curves in all the right places. Why were his freaking hands still shaking?

"Tom."

"Fuck" – he whispered when he heard his name coming from her lips. She was looking at him absentmindedly and without him noticing, she got rid of his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. She was so... addictive.

He didn't know when their lips met again, when her hands traveled to his chest, when she pressed her body to his, but he knew for sure, that this feeling was making him suffocate. She was only a mere girl and yet, there he was, so distressed and so aroused.

He was tracing kisses down her neck while she gripped the edge of the desk. He was sure she felt him against her core and her sigh only confirmed it, making him smirk.

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head, so he was looking straight into her eyes. Eyes that showed nothing beside excitement.

"I hate you so much" – she said, breathing heavily. He believed her. That hatred and disgust she felt towards him, he could always see it. But now it meant nothing.

"And you're still here." – The satisfaction in his voice was so clearly heard, that she almost glared at him. But before she could do that, he took her in his arms, gently, so unlike him, and put her on his bed.

That was the moment when her eyes widened and now she was the one who was hesitating. And he did something, he never thought he would do.

"If you don't want to..." - Words were stuck in his throat, so he swallowed loudly to make his voice less hoarse.

"Chicken." – She smiled maliciously and squeezed his face between her hands. "Don't be a coward, Riddle."

Hermione couldn't believe herself when she said that. She never suspected herself of the ability to act like that. Yet, something in her just snapped. She wanted him, because he was everything she looked for in a man. He was smart, so intelligent, but at the same time a little mean. He wanted to be in control, yet she was dictating their tempo. And she was curious, how would it feel to submit to him completely.

His eyes darkened and she felt shiver running down her spine, because she was finally sure, that she will get what she wanted from the time they first touched. She was going to get him, all to herself and as twisted as it was, there was nothing that could discourage her.

She watched him take off her skirt, she felt his hands on her bare stomach and legs, as he leaned closer and seconds later his lips her back on her skin. Every place he kissed burned and made her wiggle. The touch of his fingers was light, tickling like a feather, yet so sensual.

Her breathing stopped rapidly, when they slipped under her lingerie and touched her most sensitive place. Place where no one ever touched her before, because no one was worthy in her opinion. So why was he?

"So wet..." - She saw lust in his eyes when he moved his fingers and slowly slipped them inside to pleasure her. This feeling was so foreign, but she adapted to it quickly when he kissed her, more passionately than ever. Her hands worked on his belt until it was loose, but she waited until he took it down by himself, only to almost rip his shirt open afterwards.

From that second everything was so feverish.

The rest of their clothes disappeared with one flick of his wand, his hands were fondling her breast, his tongue was in her mouth, their breaths were uneven as they fought for dominance.

Suddenly his fingers clenched on her wrists and pushed them above her head, while he positioned himself between her legs. And she was painfully aware of the fact, that she was giving herself to the future Dark Lord, yet she didn't feel perplexed or scared. She felt fulfilled when he pushed himself inside her, making her wince in pain. He was shaking, she felt it while she was adjusting and when he at last moved his hips, she let a loud moan escape her lips.

It was different, intense, the sight of him alone sent her over the edge. All emotions vanished from his face, only passion and the need to have her was left. But it was more than enough for her. When she met his pace, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, making her smile with contentment. She wasn't the only one losing control.

His grip on her wrists tightened as he cursed, his movement becoming frantic. She felt so hot, so vulnerable while he was pushing inside more. She knew there would be bruises, but she didn't care. When the last wave of pleasure passed through her body, she screamed his name and he fell on top of her, breathing heavily.

"You're mine" – he managed to say, his tone low. There was something dangerous in these words.

"I'm yours." – And still, she wanted it.


	11. X

_AN: It took me longer to publish, cause I was struggling a little. And about Hermione's scar - don't worry, I havent forgotten about it, I will explain it in later chapters ;) But right now, lets say it's not visible._

Everything was different. And yet the same. She looked up to see his face. He was sleeping, so vulnerable right in front of her. It would be just a second.

Just a second, that's all she needed to kill him.

Did she want it?

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and her hand somehow found its way to his face. Her fingers wandered through his cheeks, met his mouth and rested on his neck. He was perfect, it was this moment when she realized it. His skin was pale, but not sickly, making his facial features more clear. And once again she found it nearly impossible to believe, how someone could be this handsome. Why him? Couldn't it be some good man, who was on their side? Had it be to be the one who tried to destroy everything?

What would he do if he knew whom she was?

Would he only leave her or hate her?

"You like what you see?" His voice forced her thoughts to be forgotten and when his dark eyes locked with hers, she couldn't help but smile. So ironic. Was the future Dark Lord seriously watching her with a somehow loving look?

"Don't be ridiculous, Riddle." She absolutely refused to have these warm feelings towards him. Of course she wanted him, she was painfully aware of that. Something made her desire him, but it was all. Purely physical and she intended to keep it that way. Things she felt last night were making her uncomfortable, so she hoped he had forgotten her words. She wasn't his. How absurd it was for her to say it.

"That's not how you sounded last night." His smirk send shivers down her spine and she bit her lower lip, thinking about a riposte. And she failed miserably, because his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on top of his chest, only to place a kiss on her lips. She felt like she was on the verge on melting, as her body remembered his touches from previous night and before she knew, her heart was speeding up, while her face turned into a deep shade of red.

She responded to his kiss after a while, when she finally overcame the shock. His actions were so unexpected, but sweet at the same time.

"It's weird when you're like that" – she muttered when she pulled back to look at him.

"You don't like it?" Maybe it was only her imagination, but he sounded offended, almost hurt. His eyes watched her carefully while she was trying to find a good response.

"I like it, it's just... so unlike you." – she whispered, avoiding looking into his eyes. She found comfort in resting his head on his chest. She missed his expression changing and should probably be grateful for that.

Before he started pretending to be asleep, he was watching her peaceful figure laying beside him. It was a miracle how he felt at that moment. He acted purely on instinct when he made love to her and he started regretting it. Because he didn't just fuck her, he gave his all to make it pleasurable for her. He planned to use her, because she was a brilliant witch and added to his collection of supporters, she would only made him more powerful. But seeing her fragile like that, something stirred inside him. Something, he never thought would appear.

Guilt.

When she woke up, he shut his eyes closed and stiffened when she touched his face. It was a gentle gesture and he hated her for it. What was so special about her that made him feel attracted to her?

As he finally gathered the courage to look at her, he held his breath and without realizing what he was doing, he hold her to himself and kissed her hard. It was as amazing as it was last night, for a while he forgot about his plans, about all this "evil" things he was doing. He forgot about the Wizarding World, because she was the only thing before his eyes. So beautiful, compassionate and amazing in her own way. And so different from him. She admitted it herself. That it was weird for him to act this way. Somehow it wasn't pleasant to hear, but he couldn't really blame her, because he was surprised himself.

"We should get up." To be honest, he just wanted to get rid of her, because she was making him uncomfortable with himself. Made him feel... things, he didn't want to experience. Probably just as much as he wanted her close, he wanted her away. She sensed his change in mood, because she quickly get off the bed and gathered her things.

She didn't say anything while she was leaving but he knew she was hurt.

When she shut the door he sighed and sat up on the bed and scratched his neck. He needed a plan. The way everything was going right now he would end up in some chummy relationship with annoying, but irreplaceable girl, his goals pushed aside. Just a mere thought of it made him wince in disgust.

Finally he gave up and decided to leave this topic for a while. He stood up and within twenty minutes he was looking presentable and could go to the Great Hall for breakfast, his nerves playing tricks on him, as he was unusually nervous to meet with her, even though she just left him minutes ago.

"You don't look good, Riddle." Druella was observing him with eyes of a hawk, when he sat in front of her, and avoided looking at Potter girl.

"I slept really well, but with morning also came realization, that nothing so good could last" – he answered coldly and in the corner of his eye saw Hermione flinch.

And even if he believed it, he didn't mean any word he just said.


	12. XI

_O had a little break cause I was organising things for my last term on studies and everything was so hectic x.x Anyway, hope you will enjoy :)_

Hermione hated him, absolutely despised him and wanted to kill him, for playing with her like that. Was it really such a meaningless matter to him? That... freaking brat! There was no way she was leaving it like that. He would acknowledge his own feelings for her, because she knew he had them. She remembered clearly the way he looked at her that night, the softness of his touch. You just don't act this way towards someone who means nothing to you. And now he was trying to throw her away? Hell no.

She understood it would be better to avoid him and just forget about everything that happened between them. But she also knew that at this point it was impossible for her. She wanted to know more about him, discover every aspect of magic with him, without him practicing the Dark Arts. She wanted to show him a better side of life. She wanted him to be hers.

\- Of course nothing good lasts – she suddenly said, attracting her friends and his attention. - If you are a coward who won't even try. - She smiled coldly when he clutched his fingers on a fork he was holding, like he wanted to break it. His eyes met hers, as she calmly sipped her tea with sattisfaction. - Can you come with me for a second, Tom? - she asked and he looked at her surprised, anger vanishing from his face. Finaly he nodded and followed her outside, until she stopped next to unused classroom, as they still had some time to first lesson.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room, taking him by surprise, what allowed her to press him against one of the tables. He almost tripped, but managed to stand, with his hands on the edge of it, while she approached him, standing between his legs, reaching her hand to him and grabbing his tie.

\- I think you misunderstood something, Tom. You do not ditch me, just because you are scared. I won't let you get away from me – she stated, her voice dripping with sweetness even though she was furious inside.

She was mad, that was indisputable. She was driving him nuts, but did she really called him a coward? Was she challenging him or what? That insolent girl...

But when she dragged him to the empty classroom his mind went blank. She was standing right in front of him, looking like some seducing little devil, playing with his tie and spoutting those irrational words. He wasn't scared for Salazar's sake! He just didn't have time to deal with some sick woman. Besides right now the only thing he wanted, was the opposite of running away from her.

She was so tempting, when she licked her lips and rested her free hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, digging her nails into it. She looked insanely beautiful, acting like that and he was curious, if it was her hidden side that was discovered thanks to him, or maybe she was always like that. But just the mere thought that he was the only person who saw this kind of Hermione was driving him crazy. He saw in her eyes that she felt the same towards him, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. After that night he was painfuly aware, that he won't ever have enough of her. The sight of her sprawled out under him was going to hunt him in his dreams and it was not a good thing at all. The way she moaned his name, the way she pulled his hair, so he would look at her, the way she submitted to him almost completely.

When her lips landed on his, he cursed in his head, his hands gripping the back of her head and waist, pulling her closer, so he could feel her body pressed against his. She was better now, when she learned the way he liked to kiss her, she was paying with his tounge, giving him a little space to fight for dominance, but leaving it to him when she wanted. Until he reached the end of his patience and started exploring her mouth feverly, making her sigh as she tried to catch her breath. Her hands wandered to his neck and the feeling of her giving herself to him was one more time overwhelming. He could hear and feel their hearts beating so fast, he didn't know it was even possible fot it to be like that. Her body was hot, but also the places where she touched him were burning with this weird sensatation.

He traced kisses down her jaw, her neck, nibbling her skin, finding her sensitive spot, as she inhaled sharply and her fingers clutched onto his arm. Her knees were going numb, he learned that she would always get weak, when she couldn't bear the pleasure.

His own hand reached to the edge of her skirt, only to slip under it and when he touched her panties, he gritted his teeth.

\- You're so horny just from kissing? - he snickered and felt her tense.

\- I'm no-! - she gasped, but he silenced her with one hard look.

\- Liar – he whispered into her ear, pushing the material aside and slinding a finger into her. Her moan was something what was sending him on the edge, he could take her right then, judging by how tight his trousers has suddenly become, but it wouldn't be a punishment at all. She wasn't allowed to order him around after all. And she was so ready for him, so needy, her core dripping wet as he played with her, moving his fingers slowly but going deeper with each thrust, until she was panting and moaning his name. Her insides so hot, so narrow, making him remember the feeling of being inside her. Her plan was backfiring and Tom could help but smile. Two could play agame, but it was him who was going to win.

He regained his senses completely when he heard a gasp coming from the door and saw a shocked Druella there.

\- For fucks sake, are you two nuts?! The classes starts in five minutes, people are coming! Get your act together, shitheads! - she was swearing and when he looked back at Hermione, she frantically pulled away from him, wincing in discomfort when he took his hand out of her. She quickly adjusted her clothes, her face burning with embarrassment, as she avoided Rossier's eyes. Even though Druella wasn't mad, Tom assumed she was just shocked, but more than ready to tease the girl, probably for the rest of their lifes. He just looked at Hermione and when she returned his gaze, he licked his fingers and smiled mockingly.


	13. XII

Everything she did, it backfired and Hermione was painfully aware of that. Trying to get back at Tom, trying to make him more human, so he would start caring for her was pointless, even if pleasurable. She lost control in the classroom... No. She gave up and allowed him to get control over her. He knew exactly what to do, what to say to make her weak. Where to touch so she would melt in his embrace. And she was so ashamed of what they did, the feeling of guilt was eating her from the inside, making her unable to accept that it was now her reality. Not a dream in which she would let him do anything he wanted. She herself made it all real, she started it and he only followed, taking a chance.

Now, sitting in the same classroom, in front of the same desk where he played with her, not only her face was bright red, but her hands were shaking, breath uneven, as she clamped her legs together, trying to forget about the feeling welling inside her. The emptiness and the need to release was something that never happened to her before. Hermione never thought there would come a day, when she will become so vulnerable towards that kind of needs. And it was all her own fault.

When the teacher turned his back towards the class, writing on the blackboard, Tom moved closer to her until his mouth were next to her ear.

"If you don't stop fidgeting people will notice" - he whispered and she bit her lip, hoping the pain will calm her. She took a few deep breathes and tried to focus on the lesson, knowing that he found her amusing.

The whole lesson was a pure torture and she had problems to stand up firmly after it, but refused to let it show. He had his portion of mocking her.

"I'll see you later, Potter" - he said derisively, leaving the room before her, and she almost screamed when Druella tapped her shoulder, with a devilish smirk plastered to her face.

"So? I think you've got something to explain" - she stated and Hermione sighed.

"Let's go, we have a break anyway" - she answered and Rossier followed her outside the castle until they rested next to the Black Lake, under one of the trees. It was fall, but Hermione needed this freezing air to cool her head.

"So? What happened? It's not like you two to be so careless."

"It was my fault. I wanted to force him into accepting me and this... relationship or anything it is. I didn't want to allow him to just dismiss me like I'm unimportant. And it somehow... ended like that..." Again she was blushing from just remembering what happened.

"It was... intense. But you have to get a hold of yourself. Or he will use you, Hermione." There was a seriousness in Druella's voice and it made Hermione sober in an instant. Her friend was right and she forgot with whom she was playing the game.

She was a funny one, or should he say, an interesting one. Tom knew she was dying inside from the shame, but at the same time she was in a state, where he could touch her again, in front of all these people and she wouldn't be able to protest. The way she was slightly rubbing her legs against each other, the way the sweat covered her forehead, the way she was breathing quickly, with her eyes half-closed when she lost concentration. It was all so funny to watch that Tom wanted to laugh loudly. That was all what was left of that prideful witch, who hated him. A mere girl needy of his touch and attention.

He had to admit, that at first she was the one who controlled everything. The way their relationship was progressing, it was all dictated by her, even if she didn't realize it. But now it was his turn to play with her and seeing her like that he was certain, he could do everything he wanted. He could have all of her and she would gladly accept all of him. The problem was, how to make her accept the Dark Arts, how to make her use it and if not like it, then at least tolerate it when he was using it.

But even if she wasn't going to be useful, she would still be a pretty good entertainment. Or so he wanted to think. He wanted her to himself, to submit completely, just like she did. It intoxicated him in a way he wouldn't expect. It felt different from learning new curse, discovering new aspect of magic, using someone to get what he wanted. Those things were only satisfactory. But having her on his mercy, it was addicting.

Something in this whole situation was worrying him, but he wasn't able to say what exactly. He didn't care about her, at all. Not in a bit.

But he wanted to have her by his side. He wanted to tease her only to see her cheeks red. To touch her not only like he did earlier, but tenderly, like that night, when she was so delicate. When everything was so soothing and calming, but passionate at the same time. When she was such a calming influence to him, making him feel fulfilled.

'Shit. I'm acting like an idiot.' He thought, walking through the corridor until he reached a headmaster's office. Saying the password he went into the room, where other prefects were already present.

"Tom, my boy! Stand next to the others, me and professor Dumbledore have some news for you all." - Headmaster Dippet was an old man, or rather and old fool, too good for people who knew how to make him do what they wanted. And too strict for people he disliked. But Dumbledore was different and in an instant, when their eyes locked, Tom knew that the old wizard suspected that something changed, because he didn't look at Tom with his normal disdain. No, there was amusement visible in his eyes. And the young boy definitely didn't like it. "As you all know, the Christmas is coming. Professor Dumbledore suggested, that in a dark times, when some people have to worry about Grindelwald, we should do everything to help them create a happy memory. He suggested a Christmas party and I hope you will do anything needed to make it successful."

Tom blinked a few times, hoping he heard the Headmaster wrong. A party? For what?


	14. XIII

Owls flew into the Great Hall and Hermione caught the letter that finally came from Potter's house. She patted the owl on the head and gave it a cookie, opening the envelope.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _We are so happy that you like it at Hogwarts! And it is amazing that you made some friends so quickly, especially in Slytherin. I am glad you are aware of their prejudices and not letting it get to you. Things like that does not matter at all and you have to remember to not judge a person based on their blood status._

 _You seem so angry at that Tom boy, but I can sense something more (lets hope Henry did not, he was so worried about you I doubt he will be able to withstand the fact that you found someone you like)..._

Hermione chuckled at the thought of that. Both of them sounded so much like her own parents it somehow made her feel needed and she understood, she wasn't alone. There were people who cared for her, more than she thought would be possible.

 _...We don't know Riddle surname, so he is not a pureblood and I think it is also a good thing if he is in a Slytherin._

 _Remember to write to us again! We really miss you, Hermione. Bring that Riddle boy over during Christmas break if you start going out with him._

Tom Riddle, a future Dark Lord, sitting at the Christmas table with Potters? Just thinking about it was ridiculous and she wasn't able to imagine that. Also, going out? Like it would be ever possible...

 _With love,_

 _Cerelia and Henry_

 _PS. There will be a present waiting in your room, we heard from prof. Dumbledore there is going to be quite an occasion to make you pretty._

Hermione blinked not understanding, until professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, silencing everyone as they waited for him to speak up.

"As you all know, Christmas is coming. That is why we decided to hold a party, a ball to be precise, two days before the winter break. We hope you will enjoy it without any accidents. So now eat up and think of who you want to be your couple!" Maybe it was only her imagination, but she could swear professor looked at her and smiled before he went back to his seat. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the commotion this information caused. Girls were walking from one friend to another, probably already planning what to wear, while the guys didn't look happy at all. When Hermione locked her eyes with Abraxas he smiled with a weird sadness before he looked over at Druella, who sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her and she shook he head.

"Imagine it. My first ball and I won't even be able to go with whom I want" - she whispered, this time with annoyance.

"Druella... Why? You said your engagement is not official yet." It was all something Hermione really wasn't able to understand. How could the family decide who you are going to marry? Wasn't it too much old-fashioned? It showed how much Purebloods cared about stuff like that and it was just terrifying.

"He is a coward and he won't ask me." The bitterness in brunette's voice was so audible and Hermione was sure that Malfoy heard her. But he remained silent, while Cygnus put his fork down and stood up to leave, not without sending her an angry gaze. Of course, he would be angry. Hermione sensed that for him this marriage wasn't just an appointment and the thing he had to do. She saw the way he looked at Druella when she wasn't watching. It wasn't the look of someone who doesn't have any feelings towards her. And Malfoy was probably aware of that too. "What about you?" That was a question the Lioness really did want to avoid.

"I have no idea. Maybe I will just go alone" - she laughed and Rossier raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure. Because obviously Tom doesn't exist and other guys don't drool over you" - she stated as if it was a sure thing.

"No one drools over me!"

"Yeah. Only few Slytherins and Gryffindors from the time you beat Tom's potion in Slughs class."

"I didn't know..."

"Don't worry. I don't think Riddle will allow anyone to ask you out." Druella was laughing, but Hermione bit her lower lip. It was possible for Tom to be a little of a possessive type, but it wasn't a good thing. Sure, probably wanted to have someone who will be sometimes jealous of her, who will make her feel special. But something told her that in his case she won't feel happy with this, but caged.

"I'm not sure it's a good thing. I think I would like to try and go with someone else." She was lying. She really wanted to go with him, but only if he was acting like a decent human being, not obsessed Dark Wizard or a jerk. Maybe his was behaving like a mean asshole because he was a teenager? But she wasn't that much older than him for Godric's sake! Or maybe three year were too much when you were nineteen? "Hey, Druella. When is Tom's birthday?" He should be seventeen already, it was almost the end of the year. Most of her classmate were.

"Hm... I think it's on the last day of December? Malfoy was talking about it ne day, that they never celebrated it because it was a winter break time. He is the youngest from us all." Great. The youngest one. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious." She really did sleep with a teen. Was it even legal? She should be the smarter one if she was older! Why wasn't she able to act like an adult?

She knew the answer before she even asked the question. Because she didn't think about him as of a boy. He was always Lord Voldemort in the back of her head. Not a child, but a man. Really old man now that she thought about it. How old was he when he died?

Shit, that's disgusting.

She quickly stopped thinking about it. This was the past and she was suddenly really glad about it.

It was some guy from Gryffindor that disturbed her when he tapped her shoulder. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Can I help you with something?" She had to say it was weird for a student from other House to come to another's table. But his words left her speechless.

"Will you go to the ball with me? I'm Septimus Weasley''. For a moment she forgot how to breathe. He was a little similar, but he didn't have any freckles, his face was rather handsome and his hair in a dark shade of ginger. Maybe if she met him in a different circumstances then she would notice, but she never thought to meet anyone from Ron's family here and definitely not to ask her out. Where did that kind of courage disappear in his family?

"I... Um... Thank you very much for asking me!" Should she agree? She didn't know him, but he couldn't be a bad person. Maybe she could just go with the flow and have some fun, made a new friend? So she wouldn't have to think only about Riddle? "And I-"

"She is going with me, Weasley." His cold voice she could recognize it without even looking. And when he stood next to her, appearing from nowhere shiver ran down her spine when she saw the way he looked at the other boy. There wasn't only coldness, but also disgust and anger, while he clenched his fists. He was looking down on a Gryffindor and suddenly it wasn't nice or complimenting. No, she was the angry one now.

"No, Tom. I don't remember agreeing of going with you. You didn't even ask. So yes, Septimus. I will gladly accept your invitation" - she said, smiling happily and the boy nodded, walking away with a smile. And now it was time to face the other one.

"Outside. _Now_."


	15. XIV

"What do you think you're doing?" She had to lose her mind, Tom couldn't explain it differently. Did she really just embarrassed him in front of the whole school and choose Weasley over him? Was she nuts? There was no way he would allow it.

And she still dared to look at him with a smirk.

"What do you think? Someone asked me on a date and I agreed. Simple" – she said playfully, completely ignoring how furious he was.

"Don't mess with me, Potter" – he hissed, taking a step closer to her.

"Why are you even mad? You don't like me, you don't have any normal, healthy feelings towards me, so why do you care?" Her face was blank and she sounded so serious, that he was taken aback. She hit the head of the nail. Why did he even say it back there? Did he wanted her to go with him? Heck, he didn't even want to go himself.

But she made him so angry and the way that stupid Weasley looked at her, it was infuriating. No one was allowed to touch her, look at her like that, because she was his. He claimed her, got played by her and made her weak for him. No way he was letting some other guy have her, not when she got under his skin so much.

"It doesn't matter what you say. If you go with him, I will make you both regret it."

There was this dangerous tone in his vice and Hermione knew perfectly, what he meant by that. She understood he wouldn't hurt her, not yet at least. But other people were a different case. She wasn't sure what he was able to do to them if they came in his way.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on him. This is a problem between me and you, so don't involve him" – she said firmly, but Tom only smiled.

"You are the one who got him involved." With this he left and she sighed, finally able to breathe properly. She wasn't sure what was the right thing to do, but she wasn't backing off. She deserved to normally spend her free time, without worrying or going insane all the time.

When she came back to the dormitory, she found the package, with a note and she assumed it was a present Cerelia mentioned in her letter.

 _I hope you'll like it, I picked it after I got your letter. You are going to look beautiful in it. – CP_

Hermione opened the box and inhaled sharply. She picked up a beautiful, dark green dress that reached her ankles, but had a long slit from her thigh. It had thin straps and she knew it was going to be very fitted. Its cleavage was interwoven with silver thread. She would never choose this kind of dress by herself, especially in this color, but it was definitely gorgeous. But was it going to suit her?

"Holy shit, that's a dress!" She heard Druella's voice and she came to her, clearly excited.

"I know, It's amazing, but..."

"You're gonna be a real Slytherin princess. Only, you won't have a matching prince. Are you sure you're okay with it?" Did everyone expected her to go with Riddle?

"I want to take a breath from him. He is... intense. Sometimes more than I'm able to take. Don't want to be his playmate, but soulmate – Hermione explained and Druella looked at her worried.

"Then you really screwed up with your choice" – she said, while the Lioness sighed.

"You don't say..."

"Well. Then you just have to spend some nice time with that Gryffindor. He's a Pureblood by the way, so no one from our house is gonna oppose it." Rossier smiled, but Hermione couldn't care less about his blood status. They would oppose of her, if they knew she was a Muggleborn. It was sad, but she just had to keep quiet. She was hiding her scar all the time under a spell, even at night. But she was still curious, how would her new friends react, if they saw if.

Abraxas came into the common room, only to find Tom sitting in front of the fireplace. He took a seat next to him on the floor and rested his back on the couch.

"You okay? You looked furious" – he asked and it was the first time, when Riddle started talking to him like they were equal.

"She makes me so mad! The way she acts, the things she says and the facts that she drives me crazy, it's all infuriating. I don't know if I should hate her, despise her or..." Suddenly Tom closed him mouth and Malfoy smiled.

"Or like her?" – he suggested, because using the real L-word would be too much and he didn't want to push his luck. This new version of Riddle was still unknown to them, so he didn't even know how far he could go with his talking.

"There's no way I'll like her." Riddle gritted his teeth, but they both knew it was a lie. He already liked her. More than he wanted to admit.


	16. XV

As days passed by, Hermione started to get anxious, more and more with each day. Tom was avoiding her, but the tension between the two of them became undeniable. They still sat together on potions and transmutation, making Druella and Abraxas smile at their attempts to be indifferent towards each other. But every time when she stole a glance at him, he would turn his head to face her, his eyes making her shiver. Every time he asked for an ink, his voice would make her hands tremble. And every time their fingers brushed against each other, she bit her lip and he would observe her with satisfaction. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to break her, but she wouldn't let him, like she did before, when she came to him and practically forced herself on him. No, she was smarter now.

Then why did she missed his touch so much?

"You're past the point of breaking, Hermione. You're eating him with your eyes" – Druella laughed when they left the classroom.

"He's doing it on purpose! He always has that disgusting smirk on his face!"

"You mean, the smirk that makes your knees week, the smirk, that makes you want to do him on the teacher's table or in broom closet?" Rossier wiggled her eyebrows and Granger pulled a face.

"You're crazy" – she commented.

"Not as much as someone who once had a heated make out session in an empty classroom, minutes before the lesson..."

"Shit, stop!" Hermione's cheeks burned with embarrassment, while her friend laughed.

"Don't you think it's time to ditch Weasley boy and just go with Tom?"

"No way."

"Come on! I don't know if any of us would be able to deal with all this sexual tension between you guys, it's really uncomfortable, when we are all together."

"It is not sexual!"

"Yeah, sure" – Brunette mocked and the Lioness growled. It was useless trying to prove Druella wrong, as she knew herself it was sexual. Merlin, she would do anything, to make him acknowledge her and make her his girlfriend so she could snog him senseless. Hermione chuckled at that thought. It was nice, to dream about stuff like that. Not like it could happen if Tom was still an arse.

"I would like to go with him. If he wanted it too..." – she mumbled and the second later Druella's face lit up, as Hermione felt someone grab her wrist, spinning her around and her chest collided with a man's body. When she looked up, she saw Riddle, smirking at her, while his other hand snaked around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Is that so?" – he asked, sly smile not disappearing from his lips, while she struggled to escape from his embrace.

"What are you doing? Are you feeling unwell?" Suddenly she reached her hand and put it on his forehead, checking the temperature. "It looks okay..." Tom cleared his throat.

"I'm not sick" – he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then you have mood swings. Are you pregnant?" – she laughed, for a moment forgetting about her position. And it was not a position to laugh at him.

"Very funny, Potter."

Godric, how she missed the way he hugged her, the way he looked at her without disdain, the way he smiled at her. Somehow she didn't want to let go of him anymore, she put her hands in his forearms and clutched to them, but avoided his gaze. She didn't notice the way he squinted his eyes.

But still, looked like her plan was working and he was going soft.

When Malfoy suggested this silly plan to make Potter come back to him, he wasn't sure, if it could work. But still, it was Malfoy who was more used to girls and knew more about their way of thinking. Guess Hermione wasn't so different from others, as it came out perfectly and she finally said aloud what he wanted to hear.

 _Few days ago:_

 _"This is ridiculous" – Tom stated, as he watched Malfoy with disappointment, this time definitely doubting his sanity._

 _"It is not. You are both constantly chasing after each other. Let it go for now, ignore her, but remind subtly about you existence. Casual touching, stolen glances and other girls' stuff. She will become restless and them she will break. I assure you." Abraxas smiled knowingly, while his housemate still wasn't persuaded. But he didn't have anything to lose and it was impossible for him to allow Hermione to go out with that Gryffindor peasant._

And there he had her now, exactly where she should be, melting in his arms. She let her guard down and he assumed she was taking a while to compose herself. Druella showed him thumbs up and left them alone, while other students eyed them suspiciously, but for the first time, he didn't care about his image. He had to take her of things with Potter, not mind their opinion.

"So? What will you do about the dance?" – he asked, before she could come to her senses.

"What? I have a date" – she whispered barely audibly and he grinned. Just one more push.

"Then I'm asking you to change it to me. Hermione, will you go with me?" He hated asking for something, but if it was going to make her his, then he would do it over and over. He would do anything, to get what he wanted. Human or not.

She rested her forehead on his arm, as she was only slightly shorter that him. She was hesitating, he was well aware of that and it made him even more satisfied. She was such a handful, but he suddenly found her acting quite... cute. Like she was a lonely, but angry kitten, trying to convince everyone and mainly herself that she didn't need him.

She did. Just like he needed her. Even, if admitting it went against his principles.

"I cannot ditch him when I already agreed, Tom. But I promise to spare you a dance with me." Suddenly she smiled and pushed him away from her, skipping away awfully cheerful, while he stood glued to the floor, blinking.

What the hell just happened?


	17. XVI

"You look absolutely stunning. He's gonna love it." Hermione wasn't sure, if Druella was talking about Weasley or Riddle, but it didn't stop her from being amazed about he she looked. Rosier did her hair and now soft waves surrounded her face, with a delicate makeup, so she wouldn't look like a voodoo doll. Overall Hermione wouldn't recognize herself and to her surprise green really suited her.

"Thank you, you look amazing too!" Druella choose a crimson dress with black and silver ornamentation without straps and heart-shaped neckline. She put on a strong makeup with black smoky eyes and red lipstick, but it made her even more beautiful.

When they left girls dorm Hermione was still restless. Something was wrong, she had this feeling, telling her that something was bound to happen, but couldn't put her finger on it. As they arrived at the stairs leading to the Great Hall she saw Weasley waiting for her. He had a black robes and looked impeccably, almost handsome, but in a different way than Tom. He looked friendly and open-minded, like he could make every girl happy without breaking a sweat.

It didn't made her happy. What did was Riddle's furious face as he watched her close the distance between her and Septimus and when she took his offered arm, Tom narrowed his eyes. She felt pure satisfaction watching him like that. It was a dangerous game she choose to play, but it made her feel powerful, having young Dark Lord at mercy of his own feelings for a Muggleborn witch. What irony it was.

"You look beautiful" - Weasley whispered into her ear and he smirked, when Tom clench his fists at that.

"Thank you, Septimus, you look handsome too" - she answered, looking at him with a soft smile. A smile she used last time on a Yule Ball when she came with Victor. A kind smile which she didn't use from the time when she landed in this place.

They stood together when Dippet was welcoming them all and telling them to have fun, they danced through all the slow songs, but her eyes from time to time wandered to where Tom stood. She thought he would come with some other girl, but no, he was alone. He didn't move an inch when she was in the hall, so when Septimus offered to go for drinks, she gladly accepted his offer and when he disappeared from her sigh, she stepped towards Riddle, wearing a mask of indifference.

"How are you doing, Tom? Is it fun?" - she asked and he gritted his teeth.

"What about you, Potter? I can see that you are awfully clingy with that guy. But why are your eyes so often meeting mine?" Oh, she knew his technique to reverse their roles and she wasn't playing into his arms this time.

"I couldn't help, but be worried about the only guy standing here alone, because I rejected his invitation." As she finished this sentence he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

"You really are a Slytherin. But watch your mouth, Potter. I'm not a patient one" - he hissed, his lips so close to hers that she could kiss him right then, but would it be any fun?

"Then show me where your limit lies, Tom" - she whispered, but to her surprise he smirked. It was a vicious smirk, the one that made her shiver in fear, as his eyes became crimson for a second and she understood. He was playing with Dark Magic, but she didn't know how and when. It wasn't a Horcrux, the diary was his first one and the Chamber of Secrets wasn't open yet. Then what?

"You will see, Hermione."

He left her and she found her hands shaking. Again, this anxiety, that something's going to happen.

What was wrong she started to understand when minutes were passing and Septimus wasn't coming back. Nervously she started searching for him, but he was nowhere in and near the Great Hall, so she went outside, looking around nervously.

And the sight of him was going to hunt her in her dreams.

He was laying next to the one of the stone benches, his eyes empty, wand in his hand, shattered glass around him, shirt soaked with blood and when she dropped to her knees next to him, she barely sensed his pulse. His face was deadly pale, with bruises around his lips and he probably had a broken nose, but all she cared about was a deep cut on his stomach that displayed in front of her eyes when she ripped his shirt open. With torn skin on the edges and blood still dripping from the inside.

"No, no, no, think, Granger, think!" - she was saying it over and over as she tried to remember a healing spell.

"Do you want me to save him?" She snapped her head up only to see a smiling Tom, who played with his wand, observing her with contentment.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?! He is dying, Riddle!" - she shouted, but he only shrugged.

"It wasn't me, but you, Hermione. I told you, didn't I? Don't go with him. You ignored me and as I was saying, I have my limits" - he stated it so calmly, that she couldn't believe, what she was hearing. He was a monster and she was the one that woke him up. Because of her, an innocent man was on the verge of dying.

"Help him, Tom!" She wasn't stupid, if it was a Dark Magic, then her spells wouldn't work. And if he was here, it was a Dark Magic.

"I will. But you aren't allowed to let any other man come near you, understand?"

"Yes, I do, just fucking help him!" The tears where streaming down her face as she observed Tom cast a spell on the unconscious boy and the blood disappeared, along with all the other bruises.

"He won't remember a thing that happened today. But for you, Hermione, there's going to be a punishment." Tom said, caressing her cheek with his thumb and grabbed her wrist, making her stand up. "You are mine. Either you like it or not. And I will make you remember that fact for the rest of your life" - he said coldly and Hermione could feel her breathing stop.

She created him. And if he wasn't going to become a Dark Lord to the world, then he would definitely become a one only to her.


	18. XVII

She was lying under him, her wrists in his grip, as she struggled to push him off, but he didn't even flinch. He was watching her carefully as his free hand traveled down her dress, making her shiver. The next thing she registered was his wand directed towards her and the beautiful cloth she was wearing was torn into pieces.

"You know, I hate the fact that you were wearing something like that for that scumbag. I hate the way he looked at you, like he could own you. There is no one, who can have you but me." His voice unyielding, with no remorse about what he just did, with such coldness that she shivered from fear. She didn't know this Tom, even though in the beginning she always thought he would be like that. "I will make you remember it" - he whispered into her ear and she restrained her moan with difficulty, when he placed his lips on her neck and sucked on her sweet spot. "I will make everyone know you belong to me." He traced kisses down her neck, to the cleavage. He tugged on the edge of her bra with his teeth and she inhaled sharply, feeling her body going hot. Tom knew exactly what to do and how to touch her, so she would be a mess. Normally something like that would make her happy, only if her partner wasn't him.

As his tongue wandered through her still covered breast and to her stomach, she felt his grip on her wrists disappearing, only to be replaced by a charm that prevented her from moving. She didn't see him using his wand, but it was Riddle, he probably knew a wandless magic.

She sighed when she felt his breath against her womanhood and when his mouth touched it through her panties she gritted her teeth. Merlin he was driving her crazy, with the way his lips placed kisses on her most sensitive part, but when he pushed the material aside, she understood, what he was planning to do. He wanted to break her completely, to make her submit to him.

And Godric, when his tongue slipped inside her, she held her breath, taking, savoring the feeling. When he started moving it, she was a moaning mess, wriggling under him, her body aching from sweet pleasure, her insides twitching and her face burning from embarrassment. How was he able to do that to her? He didn't even have any experience, but just the mere thought of him owning her was making her melt. The fact that she couldn't move resulted in her excitement and lust hit their peaks.

"Tom, please" - she cried when he pulled away for a second to look at her eyes filled with tears. But she wasn't crying because she was hurt. She was crying because she couldn't endure the pleasure anymore, but wanted him to play with her body, until she couldn't stand on the next day.

"What do you want?" He asked, with such satisfaction. Hermione knew she lost this battle, but it was such a sweet loss.

"You." His smile, almost kind of predatory sent chills through her body, but the knot in her stomach only tied itself harder. Shit, he was so gorgeous, so dangerous and he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

When he pulled her panties off and took off his own clothes, she stared at him and his manhood with anticipation, while he settled between her legs, griping her thighs. She felt him rub himself on her entrance, but when seconds passed and she was fed up with his teasing, he suddenly stopped, making her groan.

" _Then beg_ " - he stated coldly, ignoring her shocked face and wide eyes. He couldn't leave her like that, she was dripping wet and she wanted him no matter what. But begging? Could she really do something like that? She didn't want to act like some slut.

"In your dreams, Riddle" - she managed to utter, but he only smiled viciously.

"Yes, and now is a perfect time for my dreams to come true" - he said and teased her again, as she felt him insert only a tip and and he pulled out the next second, while he took off her bra to play with her nipples, pinching them and squeezing her breasts. "Beg and I will do what you want, Hermione."

His every move made her crazy, mad, made her insides burn and when he leaned over to kiss her, she gave up. She would never have enough of his lips on hers, of his tongue inside her mouth. Making out with him was something that made her feel so feminine, it was intoxicating.

" _Please, Tom. I beg you_ " - she whispered in between his kisses and he smirked, only to push himself inside her with one move, making her moan loudly.

That was it, that was what she craved for. Him, filling her up to the base, hitting on the spot, making her moan and scream as his hips moved mercilessly, his pace faster with each second, until she didn't know where she was, why was she doing it all, only the feeling of unbearable desire present. She felt him so deep inside, she didn't know it was possible, but his firm grip on her hips allowed him to push harder and deeper and she loved every second of it.

"I want more" - she pleaded and Tom cursed under his breath, but complied, as his moves became frantic, one of his hands groped her breast, so hard there would be a bruise and she knew she was close.

She tightened around him, making him shiver and she came seconds before him, with his name on her lips. She pushed back against him through her orgasm, until her body became numb and he pulled out of her and looked down on her exhausted form.

"Good girl." He said finally, only to leave her on his bed, put on his boxers and sit down in front of the desk. When he looked over at her naked body she felt the guild taking over, so she slipped under the covers and tried to not cry. She screwed up and he was getting what he wanted.

And she wanted it too, even if she didn't want to accept this fact.


	19. XVIII

Sweet Salazar, she was so addictive. Her hopeless figure under him made him so restless. He wanted to taste her more and more, but the tears that formed in her eyes stopped him. He knew she wanted him, but he didn't want to force her to acknowledge her feelings for him. It was better, when she was in denial. She won't be so hurt that way. For the first time in his life, he cared for someone other than him and it was... good.

But it definitely didn't mean he was going to act like a saint. No, he had plans and even, if her appearance delayed them a little, he wouldn't resign from gaining what he wanted. There was absolutely no way, he was about to die one day. Death was a vision he wanted to avoid at all cost, even, if he had to sacrifice everything in return. He feared it. Bearing in mind that you will doe when you are old was one thing. But in Wizarding World you could die anytime, even by accident, while making a stupid potion. So did he really suffered all these years as a child, in that bloody orphanage, only to die pointlessly? No, he won't allow it.

She wasn't enough to make him change his mind.

He came closer to her sleeping body and sat at the edge of his bed, observing her face. Her hair messy, brown eyeliner smudged, making it obvious she cried. Her cheeks were still red and she whimpered some incoherent words in her sleep.

Tom remember the sight of her, on the ground next to that Weasley boy. He remembered the words she said perfectly.

 _"Think, Granger, think"_

Now, the question was: did she say it unconsciously, or was she lying this whole time? He didn't know any Purebloods with _Granger_ surname. She said she lost her memory and Potters found her, but maybe it wasn't like that at all? Her knowledge about things they learned, the way she always knew where to go in the castle, even though she was supposed to see it for the first time, things she seemed to know about him. It all didn't go well with her ' _lost memory'_ story. But why would she have to hide her real identity? Did Potters know who she was or did she deceive them too?

Tom sent his magic towards her and broke into her mind, looking for something useful.

 _Crumbling castle's walls, colorful spells flying around, screams, the smell of blood. Dead bodies laying across the familiar courtyard. Her horrified face, looking around, searching for something, no, for someone. Shouting_ " _RONALD_ _!" as a ginger haired man grabbed her hand, covering her small form with his own body, while the giant snake lunged at the two of them, before some other wizard cut off its head._

 _Another room that he recognized in a second. The same boy at her side, in the Chamber of Secrets. The fang of the Basilisk in their hands and Tom watched with his eyes wide open as the two of them destroyed the cup. A massive wave of water covered them, but they stopped running away and looked at each other._

 _Tom felt sick to his stomach, watching the two of them kiss, like their lives depended on it. The way she grabbed that guy's hair reminded him of the way she pulled his. He gritted his teeth and left her mind._

She shivered, but Tom ignored it and stood above her, his hands clenched in fists, face deprived of any emotion, but deep inside he barely controlled himself. How did she dare to deceive him like that? She was like any other woman, any guy would do, as long as he was present. Just the mere thought of her in arms of some other man disgusted him. She was sleeping in _his_ bed for fuck's sake! And in her head was still a place for someone else?

He felt like an idiot. Who was playing with whom? He was convinced that in the end, he was the one in control, but maybe this witch was. He ran his hands through his hair, cursing loudly and leaving the room.

*.*.*.

Hermione's eyelids were heavy, but she forced her eyes to open. Her naked body was covered by sheets and she thanked Merlin for that. Tom wasn't in the room, so she quickly grabbed her things, made herself presentable to pass through the Common Room and escaped. It was past the breakfast time, so she made her way towards the Gryffindor Tower, trying to get rid of the memories from last night.

How could she be so stupid? How could she forget herself and do as he said? Even, if it was so pleasurable and for a moment she wanted it all, she wanted _him_ , the guilt was still overwhelming. How will she face Harry and Ron if she returns to her time? They would hate her, even being best friends won't help. She felt dirtied and satisfied at the same time. Such a contradiction... Could she go on like that? Could she submit to the young Voldemort and try to change him?

No, Hermione wasn't some stupid chick to think like that. Tom could be still just a boy, but even now he was mischievous, merciless, which she understood last night. He harmed an innocent student, just because of her. It was her fault he acted this way.

But at the same time... something, some voice in her, the one she didn't want to listen to, was saying, that it was a proof, that she wasn't indifferent to him. That he cared, in his own, twisted way, that he wanted her and didn't have as much self-control as she. Was it wrong for her to think like that? Yes, but being wanted by such a powerful young wizard, who could match her, was an astonishingly satisfying thing.


	20. XIX

Hermione made her way toward Gryffindor's Tower, where she hoped to find Septimus. She wanted to apologize, for "ditching" him last night and hoped he really didn't remember anything. She still haven't thought of any good excuse, so apologizing should do. Besides, if he refused to have anything more to do with her, it wouldn't be bad at all. She didn't want to put him in danger anymore, especially now, when she learned what Tom was capable of.

When she stood in front of the portrait, she felt courage leaving her and started fidgeting, waiting for someone to come out, so he could ask for Weasley. Finally, after few minutes, small girl emerged from the common room and Hermione went to her, tapping her shoulder, before she left.

"I'm sorry, could you please ask Septimus Weasley to come out? Tell him that Hermione Potter is waiting for him." The girl only nodded and went back, only to come again, this time with ginger haired boy at her side. She left the quickly, probably sensing the tension in the air, before Hermione could thank her.

"Hermione. I didn't think you would show up." The was a bitter tone in his voice, but she really couldn't blame him. It was also a sign, that he really didn't remember.

"I am really sorry for yesterday, Semptimus! I had to take care of some... urgent matters. I apologize" – she said, bowing her head slightly, but he only shook his.

"Don't worry, I already heard. Nott has been talking to his date from our House that he saw you with Riddle, going back to the dungeons. Guess I didn't have any chance from the start. But you really should keep your lovers' quarrel between you two, not use other people like that. Well, Slytherins all the way." She was speechless at his accusations, but from his perspective it had to look just like that. Hermione wanted to argue, tell him, she wasn't this kind of person and at the same time, she felt anger rising inside her.

"And yet, you asked that Slytherin girl out. May I ask why?" He looked at her, looking a little tired and bored, to give her an answer after few seconds of silence.

"Well, it was something. Ask out a Riddle's girl. And you even agreed. Should have seen the way he was fuming all the time we danced together. Bloody git deserved it."

It was her turn to fell silent, as she curled her fingers into fists. So this was how people perceived her? As Riddle's Girl?

 _Was this dumbass fucking serious?_

Now she could really see a resemblance to Ronald, the two of them really didn't care about other people's feelings.

She took a step towards him and smirked, looking at him with disgust.

"Well, hope you enjoyed it. Especially the part when you got replaced by that bloody git. Sadly, he was much more entertaining than you" – she spat mercilessly, turning her back to him and leaving him in the middle of the corridor. She was going to the common room, fuming, but hoping to find Druella or someone she could talk to, or she was going to break something from anger.

How did he dare?! To think she was worried and felt apologetic for someone like that! She should have leave him to bleed on that goddamn ground! Riddle's girl?! What the hell was that?!

Hermione stopped in her tracks, feeling the blush creep to her face and she realized, she was probably red as tomato, when realization struck her.

 _Riddle's Girl..._

Just as much as she hated the sound of it, she also loved it. It sounded so different from "Weasel's Girl", how Draco Malfoy sometimes called her, not that it was a surprise.

"Granger?" She snapped her head up, only to meet his dark eyes, boring into her fiercely and she realized her mistake. "Yes, miss Granger, that's the right way to call you. Now, would you be so kind to tell me, who is Ronald?" She shivered under his gaze, suddenly having difficulty with breathing properly and she tried to back off, but Tom grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his free hand wrapping around her waist, keeping her in place.

"I... he was..." – she was stuttering, but he waited patiently, coldness in his eyes distracting her. How did know? Why did he know? How much did he know? "My ex-boyfriend." Something in his features softened and she blinked, disorientated.

"From when?" She missed the dangerous glint in his eyes, and she once again forgot herself, as the relief overwhelmed her.

"Last year of Hog... shit." Hermione covered her mouth and Tom smiled triumphantly.

"I assume that you are a little older than me, Hermione" – he mocked and she looked down at her feet, suddenly finding it fascinating. She mumbled something she didn't understand herself, but then she felt his grip on her tighten and he put a finger under her chin, lifting it up, so she would look straight into his eyes. Eyes that were so calm and calculating, but had no ill intensions, as all, what interested Tom at that moment, was finding more about her. "So?"

"Um... I'm nineteen." His eyes widened for a second, but he quickly regained the composure. "I cannot tell you anything more. As you realized, I'm not from here, Merlin I don't even know why I'm here, I'm..." – Uncontrolled sobs escaped her mouth and tear fell down her face, so she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

The seriousness of the situation finally hit her, and it was a painful hit. As she gripped his robes and whined, he just put his arms around her and hugged her, waiting for her to calm down. Yes, he would get his answers. All of them.

~~~~~~

 ** _I wish you all Merry Christmas and happy New Year!_**


	21. XX

Hermione was in a pinch. How could she explain everything to him, without revealing whom she really was? She wrecked her brain and remembered one thing she could use. Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, expert in love potions. She could use his surname and pretend to be a distant relative, if Tom became really suspicious. But right now, she was sitting in her dormitory, with him, as Druella left them and forbid other girls to disturb them. They were sitting on her bed, looking at each other carefully, until he finally spoke. 

"What happened with that Ronald person?" Was it really what interested him the most? It was so hard to believe, that she found herself getting quite uncomfortable under his gaze. 

"He… we broke up. We were more suited to be siblings that a couple" – she explained, avoiding his eyes, but she knew he was watching her carefully. It was a warning, for her to not even try lying to him, so she didn't. At least not about Ron. 

It was true that they should stay being just friends, now, after meeting Riddle, she realized, how wrong it was for them to become a couple, even for a while. She stopped understanding, why did she crush on him too. He wasn't intelligent, to be honest. Many times he acted like an arse idiot. So why? What made her like him in the first place? Especially with Harry near? Harry was more of her type, even though she loved him as a brother. But he was similar to Tom sometimes, she noticed the way he would hide things that really bothered him, he would hide his anger only to let it go unexpectedly, in a moment no one was suspecting anything. He was smart and could work under pressure. So why Ron? 

Hermione knew what made her fall in love in Tom, even though, right now she would rather die, than admit it in front of him. It was his intelligence, his charisma, but more than that, it was a way he made her feel like a real woman. With him next to her, she wasn't only a little miss know-it-all, a bookworm or a beaver. No, she was a woman, capable of catching guys' attention with her looks and mind. And it intoxicated her. 

"Care to explain what did you mean by last year of Hogwarts? And why are you here as a Potter, if you know your real surname?" He wasn't going to let her off the hook, so she sighed, weighing her words. 

"Hector Dagworth-Granger was my distant relative, but I hid it from Potters too. And they really did found me on the street, when I passed out. I recalled my memories with time, but I still didn't know what to do. I know that I didn't really finished my last year in Hogwarts because of a war, Grindelwald was coming closer and we had to fight, to protect ourselves. But then, when I opened my eyes in Potters' bedroom I realized, that it was in a different time, so I agreed to go back to Hogwarts. They were so kind, I didn't want to bother them with my problems more than I already did" – she said, hoping that he would believe her. And he probably did, because he nodded his head, his face still without any emotions on it, but at least he didn't question her anymore. 

*.*.*

Tom wanted to hit her in the head, hard. She really was a terrible liar. Her cheeks were more and more red with every lie she told, so it wasn't hard to guess, that she was honest only about that disgusting redhead part. Yet, he wasn't going to press her, he would just wait for the right moment and search her memories one more time. 

It still bothered him. How far did she go with that guy? Just thinking about it was repulsive, he felt shiver creep down his spine and almost let his anger get the best of him one more time. She was his. She started it, but he was going to be the one to decide when it all ends. 

"Let me get things straight, Hermione. Nothing changed from last time. You are mine, so think hard, before you answer my next question." He leaned in, his face now inches from hers and he heard her swallow. Her breath quickened but for the first time in a while, she looked him in the eyes, making him smirk. He knew that look on a girl's face, more than well. 

She fell for him. 

The awareness of it was so satisfying, that he wasn't sure how to deal with it. She was finally completely in his grasp, with no way to escape. And she will be doing what he wants. 

"How far did you go with him?" Her eyes widened, while he unconsciously held his breath. She was a virgin when she slept with him for the first time, he knew it. But if she did anything more than what he saw… if her body was filthy, because of that insect… 

"Tom, i-it was just a kiss!" Her frantic words made him sigh in relief, before he could stop himself and this time he was the one to look away. For fucks sake, he needed to control himself more. "Tom?" Her voice was full of sweetness and hesitation, as she reached her hand to his cheek and stroke it with tenderness. 

He seized her wrist, before crashing his lips on hers, without bothering to look into her eyes, as he closed his own, so he wouldn't feel any more unnecessary things. He didn't register everything, before he knew how, she was pressed to his body, lying under him on the bed, her hands wrapped around his neck, as she kissed him back with such passion, he didn't expect her to show so openly. Not now. Her soft lips caressing his own in teasing motion, her tongue slipping into his mouth, deepening their kiss, forced a stifled moan from his throat. Why did she affect him so much? No. Why did he let her affect him so much? When her fingers wrapped around his locks, he cursed under his breath, sat on the bed, motioning her to sit on his lap, her thighs on each side of his legs, straddling him. His hands touched her back, sneaking under her shirt and he grabbed her waist, as she pressed against him firmly, her lips not leaving his, even for a second. 

It felt different. For the first time, lust wasn't the only thing that made him act this way, to kiss her this way. For the first time, it was something more, something, that scared him. For the first time, he was kissing her with affection. 

And it sucked. 


End file.
